Finding Truth and Love
by marapotter15
Summary: its 6th yr for the gang at hogwarts and everyone that is 5th yr or above can be resorted...harry finds out the real truth to his parentage. Hermione also finds out some hidden truths about her, shes not a muggleborn in this people. HD, SSSB, RLLM
1. The Truth

-1**Disclaimer:** I don't own it wish I do

'thoughts'

**parsel**

**Chapter 1- "Finding out and meeting Dad"**

Two weeks into the summer holidays found Harry Potter thinking of a way to sneak out of his relatives home to go see Remus Lupin. Remus had sent Harry an owl earlier that week asking him to meet him and a "friend" at the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday at 5:30pm. It was July 1st and Vernon Dursley and the rest of Harry's miserable family were planning on leaving him alone for the following week depending on how well he behaved Sunday. Little did Harry know that he more than likely would not be returning to Private Drive after the day was over. It's a little after 5 so I guess I should head on out', Harry thought as he raised his wand hand for the Knight Bus. When Stan started to do his usual welcome to Harry, all Harry did was glare at him and say "the Leaky Cauldron now please Stan." Stan immediately backed off, most people were afraid of Harry's temper after some of the crap that happens when he loses it.

A few minutes later Harry was walking into the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring everyone and there whispers, looking for Remus. Harry found Remus standing by the stairs waiting for him in a more relaxed stance then was usual for the werewolf.

"Hey Harry, why don't you just follow me up to the room before we talk. This isn't really something that you will want everyone knowing yet." Remus said as he turned and started up the stairs and down the hallway to room 111. Ironically enough every time Harry has ever been in a room in the Leaky Cauldron it has always been room 111.

"Sure thing Remus. But what was so important? Is it something that Dumbledore," Harry sneered the name of his mentor, "doesn't want me to know, or has something happened to one of my friends?"

"No, Harry nothing has happened to any of your friends. This is something that more than likely Dumbledore will most likely not be happy with me telling you about at all. Lets just wait until we get in the room before me and my friend tell you. Ok Harry."

"Sure thing Remus. But just who exactly is your friend?"

"Harry it's not exactly someone you like that much though you have started to get along just fine with his son here lately and he is here too. So please just be nice to him for my sake."

"Remus, please tell me it's not Lucius Malfoy. Please, please, please, don't let it be Malfoy Sr. You know we don't get along."

"Harry, it is Lucius. But, before you say anything just know that I trust him with my life and have for almost 20 years or longer. Were...well to put simply, were lovers."

'Oh god, Remus is in a relationship with my boyfriends dad who I cant stand. What the hell is the world coming to?'Harry thought even as he said "Sure Remus I'll be nice" as he was opening the door.

As soon as Harry opened the door he was dragged into a huge hug followed by a very deep and passionate kiss by none other than Draco Malfoy. 'This is definitely a great welcome. Too bad this didn't happen much at school.' Harry broke the kiss when he heard the snickering of the two adults in the room. He was gasping for breath as Draco pulled him down onto the couch and into his arms.

"Ok Remus you got me up here and as happy as I am to see my boyfriend, what is it that you want to tell me? I would really love to find out so that I can get in some more cuddling and kissing with Draco." 'Even if his dad is here in the same room, sleeping with you who is like my second godfather.' Harry questioned as he got comfortable.

"Well Harry it might be best for Lucius to tell you part of it after I tell you what Albus wants me to tell you. This year all fifth, sixth, and seventh years will have the chance to be resorted if they wish to. I know that the hat originally wanted you in Slytherin your first year but thanks to Ron, Hagrid and a few others," Remus paused to give Draco a little look. "and this is your chance to prove that you were meant to be a Slytherin. Not to mention if you got resorted you could easily share Draco's private room in the Slytherin Dorms."

At this point both Harry and Draco along with Lucius all laughed at the thought of Harry as a true Slytherin. Draco was busy thinking about what he would do to the room to make sure that Harry would love it while Lucius was thinking that he might just have the Boy-Who-Lived as a future son-in-law and was perfectly happy with that. Harry was busy thinking about whether or not he would survive the year as a Slytherin if Ron and Hermione decided not to talk to him anymore. 'I can see it now...Ron will be calling me a traitor and a dark wizard, Hermione will stop talking to me thinking that I will start calling her a mudblood like Draco used to do. Dumbledore would be pissed because his little Golden Boy wouldn't be in the house he wanted him in. But what about Quidditch...what would happen with that since seeker was Draco's position? Would Draco try out for something else or would he try out against Harry? God I can't think anymore.'

"Well if I can get away with finally getting resorted, which I asked Dumbledore a few times last year if I could, then I think I would love that idea. Not to mention Severus might go easier on me once I'm in his house. I mean come on he never really says anything bad to the Slytherin's so it would be fun not to mention I could get help on my potions instead of people sabotaging them." Harry says as he glares at Draco, who gives him little pleading puppy dog eyes. "Draco stop, I know you wont sabotage me this year. So what was the other news since we all know that if I get resorted I will go into Slytherin? Lucius, Remus said you could tell me so what is it that Remus doesn't want to tell me?"

"Well, Harry, its about your **true** parentage. When at the Ministry this past month, in a raid I found a file that was suppose to be hidden away that the Minister had on his desk to read through later. It had your name on it so I picked it up. James wasn't your true father Harry, it was Tom Riddle or as he is commonly known, Lord Voldemort. That means that you technically have power over all of his death eaters and if he gains control of the wizarding world you would one day take charge when or if he dies. I know this is a shock to you but it's all true, I had Remy here get a sample of your blood from Poppy when he went to Hogwarts to get his wolfsbane from Severus. I did a test on it and the results prove that you are the heir to all of the Dark Lords power." Lucius said as he stared intently at Harry to see his reaction to this news. He left out the part about Draco being marked in a few days because the Dark Lord wanted to make sure that if anything was to ever happen to Lucius he would still have the Malfoy support.

"Wait a minute your telling me that Voldemort is my father. So does that mean that mum had a thing with him while married to James? I really wish my life would quit getting changed so much. I finally start to take control of it and it gets turned upside down. Wait, Remus why did you just clutch your left forearm...that's where the dark mark is burned on death eaters and Lucius did the same thing at the same time. Wait a minute Draco is marked too, isn't he?" Harry said even as he clutched at his forehead.

"No, Harry I'm not marked yet I just have a temporary mark that means I am to be marked soon. In fact I'm going to be marked in a few days. Right now the Dark Lord is mainly calling the followers who he is pissed at which is not either of the people here or Severus." Draco said as he tried to calm Harry down.

"Harry, I've been a death eater for many years. Mainly when I realized that I loved Lucius, the Dark Lord made it possible for me and Lucius to be bonded even though he was married. Lucius is what kept me alive when Sirius was locked up. That and taking care of Draco when Narcissa was being a bitch and Lucius was at work. Then again most of the time it was me and Lucius taking care of Draco. Hence why you noticed when other Slytherin's were not around he was nice to me at school. If you want, since Lucius has filed for a divorce, you can come live with us in Malfoy Manor for the rest of the summer whether Albus agrees or not. See Albus never wanted you to know that Tom was your father, he arranged for Lily to marry James whether she wanted to or not. Tom didn't know she was pregnant with you when they broke up thanks to Albus. According to Severus, who has seen the memories, Albus gave your mother a potion that would change your looks until you turned 16 and made her believe she was in love with James. Lets simply say when Tom found out he was furious, we told him this just a few weeks ago after we made sure the blood test was correct. He did land Bella in a coma for two weeks, which is fine with me. Bella was adamant it was all a lie and that we had fallen into Dumbledore's trap, Tom knows that I am close to Albus and would be able to tell if he messed with my mind. The same with Severus and Sirius. Yes, Sirius is a death eater also. Tom did say however that the choice is entirely yours. You can either take your rightful place at his side and have your own death eaters or you can join him but just lead with him so you can take his place or lastly you can just be his son and have no allegiance to him but that leaves you at risk to Dumbledore. It's your choice Harry, we aren't going to force you. But just so you know, we are planning a way to get back at Albus considering Lucius and I tried to get permission to let you live with us growing up but Dumbledore would have nothing of it."

'What the hell is going on, I finally have a father. One that I should have always had if it wasn't for Dumbledore's damn tricks. I hate Dumbledore, Lucius is actually being really nice and is treating me as if I am family already, and he's offered me a place to stay at his house. I even have a chance to get to really know Voldemort not just what Dumbledore tells me about him.'"I think that I want to have a father, and I want to get the hell away from the Dursley's as soon as possible. I think I am going to take my father up on the joining him and having my own followers that is if he will let me choose who some of them are. I don't want to have anything to do with Bella unless it includes torturing her ass. What do you think Draco, think I could be a good death eater?"

"Uh, Harry are you sure you want to do this? I mean if you do there is no way in hell that Granger and Weasley will want to be your friends anymore. Are you willing to give up there friendship to have your father? Because personally I think you would be a great Death Eater. Your temper is perfect and it is a hell of a lot like your fathers." replies Draco as he slowly rubs circles on Harry's lower back making him purr softly.

"I finally know the truth, not to mention that last time I was in Dumbledore's office I heard the hat saying that if it wasn't for letters Albus had sent out a few weeks before I went to Hogwarts then I would have been in Slytherin where I belonged. So I think there is far more to this than Dumbledork is willing to tell us and I want to know my father for who he really is. Not to mention from what I gather there are still a few people that he allows to call him Tom. I'm guessing that would be...Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Severus at the very least since obviously they are the ones that he trusts with finding me and making sure I'm safe or telling me things that most people would keep from me for there own gains. I want this. I really, really want this. So, when do I get to see my father again and can I seriously move into Malfoy Manor with you guys?" Harry asked with pleading eyes.

All three in the room started to laugh at Harry practically rambling off for a bit about stuff they all knew. They reassured Harry that he could move into Malfoy Manor, and told him about how the Dark Lord basically lived there most of the time unless the Ministry was coming then he went back to Riddle Manor and when that happened he often took Remus with him so that the Ministry didn't know anything was going on since Lucius still had to act as though Remus was nothing but a piece of dirt even if it hurt him. Remus basically assured Harry that if the Ministry was to ever come to the Manor that summer than he would go to Riddle Manor with him and his father. Often when that happened Sirius and Severus would show up and they would talk for a bit before Lucius and Draco came.

It was a few hours later that Harry took them back with him to Private Drive to get what little possessions he had to take to Malfoy Manor. When they got in Vernon started to lash out at Harry and attempted to punch him in the stomach but got hit by Remus and Lucius instead while Harry and Draco started to laugh. 'Well it looks like Vernon is finally getting what is due to him after all these years. Its about damn time, and by the look on Lucius' face I am glad he can't use and unforgivable right now because if he could I'm sure he would kill Vernon for trying to hit me.' Harry almost asked Remus and Lucius to stop but was having way too much fun seeing his uncle get his due. He dragged Draco over to the Cupboard and got his trunk out and pulled up a couple of boards and grabbed some things he stashed that he had drawn or wrote when he was younger or in the past few summers. One especially since now that he looked at it he realized it was a picture of him standing with Tom Riddle behind him, Draco, Lucius, and Remus to his right with Sirius and Severus on his left. Under the picture it said "My True Family", Remus and Lucius finally stopped beating up Vernon and looked over at the boys to see the picture in Harry's hands.

Harry spent the next few minutes remembering that he had done this on his eleventh birthday after he had had a dream envisioning the same thing as in the picture but living everyday life. When Harry explained this to Remus, Lucius, and Draco they all got looks on the faces as if they had had similar dreams at one point in time in their lives. After that Harry dragged the trunk, with the help of Draco, up to his room, and after getting the adults to unlock the door and locks showed them his small room. The room still had bars on the window since Vernon decided he didn't want any of Harry's freaky friends to fly into the house, Hedwig looked as though she could use some time out of her cage and some better food then what Harry had been able to give her. When Harry explained the circumstances he had been living under to Lucius and Draco, since Remus knew and was helping put things in his trunk, Lucius basically said that whether Harry liked it or not the Dursley's were coming with them so that Tom could decide their punishment for how they treated his son. Harry couldn't decide whether or not to be happy that they were going to be punished, or if he should be worried about how bad the punishment would be. Hell they had locked him up in a bloody cupboard as a child, they deserved what they get.

With everything packed they set out for Malfoy Manor and Harry's new life. They all even agreed that they would all go out shopping, even in the muggle world, for clothes for Harry since most of his were from Dudley and therefore too big. That alone surprised Harry because it was Lucius Malfoy agreeing to go into Muggle London shopping for clothes. Once they got to Malfoy Manor Draco led Harry up to his rooms since it was in a wing that Lucius and Remus barely went to and they had both agreed that the boys were old enough to share a bed and a room since they both knew that they had done the same thing at that age. The next day Harry and Tom were to meet and discuss what they were going to do about Dumbledore and get to know each other better as father and son. Not to mention figuring out whether or not Harry should start to go by another name, adopting his father's last name of Riddle or stay a Potter. Either way he would still have the money in the Potter vault but he would get his fair share from his father too. Thanks to Voldemort finding out that one of his most trusted was not yet cleared by the Ministry, Sirius, he turned over Peter Pettigrew with a signed confession telling of how he turned the Potters whereabouts over to Voldemort after being ordered to by none other than Albus Dumbledore, once Dumbledore found out that the Secret Keeper was switched at the last moment. In the confession it went on to explain that Dumbledore knew he was a spy and had the Potters make him Secret Keeper, by using Sirius, so that he could frame Sirius, sending him to prison, and thus making Harry the savior of the Wizarding World if only for a short time.

When Harry found out that his father went to such great lengths to make sure that Harry had at least a little bit of family and so that Severus and Sirius could get married like they had wanted to do before Peter turned on them, he was extremely happy. Not to mention that by getting rid of Pettigrew, most of the death eaters were actually rather happy and were showing their master what they could do to the best of their abilities like they did before Pettigrew became a death eater. The only reason Peter became one according to his father was that his friends were joining that side so he thought he could too. Voldemort even went so far as to have three spies in the Order with only one of them being known to the order, Sirius, Remus and Severus. Severus being the one that the Order knew about being a spy.

After they talked about that it became time to get down to business. Harry decided that he wanted Draco to be in on the names thing since he hoped to one day be bonded with him, which surprised his father but not the others. Even Sirius and Severus were in the room helping him pick out names. Most suggestions were shot down by both Harry and Draco. They did decide however that Harry was going to have two middle names both Tom and Marvolo. If he didn't have two middle names then they were going to at least keep Marvolo since Harry liked it so much. Finally they decided on Dustin Marvolo Riddle, after about 3 hours that is. Lucius had the paperwork there so that all they had to do was write down Harry's old name then what it was changing to since his true parentage came out. Along with that it had to have the Parents signature, 3 witnesses over legal age, and the signature of the child if they were at least 13 years old. So with all of that done Harry James Potter officially became Dustin Marvolo Riddle. Lucius made sure that when OWL results and Hogwarts letters were to be sent out that the Board of Governors along with Dumbledore would be notified then.

Dustin and Tom spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Malfoy Manor until Dinner was ready. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind as long as it wasn't the Dursley's since they had all agreed that would be talk for later in the week once Draco was marked and Dustin as well. They both agreed that to all the death eaters except Sirius, Severus, Remus, Lucius, and Draco, Dustin was to be called the Dark Prince. In Dustin's own little group he would pick his own name to be called and could pick his own followers from his friends at school. They both agreed that he would be sorted into Slytherin and if Granger and Weasley didn't want to have anything to do with him then that was their loss and he was allowed to retaliate in any way. Dustin was beginning to like having a family, especially since both him and his father had grown up as outcasts where they lived. When dinner was called everyone headed towards the dinning hall. Dustin sat down next to Draco while his father sat next to Lucius and Remus. All together they were one big happy family especially with Severus and Sirius there as well. They all decided that the next day they would take Dustin shopping after using charms on his scar. After that when they got back they would head to Riddle Manor and stay there for a few days to prepare for the Death Eater meeting which would induct Draco and mark Dustin as the Dark Prince.


	2. Meeting the Weasleys and shopping

**Disclaimer** I don't own this I'm just having fun.

'thoughts'

**parsel**

**Chapter 2- Shopping and old friends**

It was Sunday July 2nd and Dustin, Draco, Lucius, Remus, and Tom were all going out shopping in Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Dustin had charms placed on him to hide his scar even from "Mad-Eye" Moody if he was around, and thanks to Severus Tom no longer looked like a snake but like he would have if he had naturally aged. Tom looked as old as Lucius, which was about 45 since the other three were 42. _'Damn, my dad actually looks really nice like this, I wonder would he be willing to stay looking like a regular human or does he have to keep the snake face for Death Eater meetings? I hope he doesn't need the snake face because its creepy trying to talk to your father when he looks like that.' _Harry thought has they all got into his fathers Limo, since it just isn't proper for friends of Tom to use the floo and Harry and Draco couldn't legally apprate.

"So son what would you like to shop for first, robes or muggle clothes?" Tom asked Harry after the driver started towards London.

"Well I suppose Robes would be something I should get first since I want to get some books from Flourish and Blotts while doing wizard shopping. Maybe even get some things for potions so that I can get better, and I would like to try and find or create a potion to help me know when people are planning things against me, like Dumbledore. Not to mention I need to get Hedwig some of her favorite owl treats and I always wanted to get a snake that could be a familiar to me like Nagini is to you. Especially since, thanks to Draco, I can talk to snakes and I could sneak it into Hogwarts and let it spy on people for me. What do you think Father?" Harry replied as Severus told the driver to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Damn you sure do have everything planned don't you baby? Severus why don't you just go ahead and kiss Sirius already, damn your married so just go ahead." Draco says as Severus looks like he wants to kiss Sirius but isn't sure he should in front of Dustin. "Sev, Dustin knows, it's not like he's gonna go nuts because you kissed his Godfather. Besides my Father is kissing Remus and you don't see Dustin saying anything about it." At this everyone laughs making Remus and Lucius break the kiss to glare at Draco. "Hey I can't help it Father, Dad, you just look great together. And truth be told I'm glad that you Remus are my second parent."

"Wow, Remus is your dad, Draco. I thought that Lucius had just filed for the Divorce, is it final?" Dustin asks as everyone laughs at his astonished look.

"Yes Dustin the divorce is final, Remus is Draco's Dad, I'm still his Father. And while in Diagon Alley Remy and I are stopping and picking up the Rings we had ordered a few weeks ago for each other. It's finally official that Remus is mine just like I belong to Remy. If the Ministry tries anything all I have to do is threaten certain high-up officials and they will lose their jobs. Especially since the Minister will soon be booted out of office seeing as how Harry Potter has "disappeared" from sight and Dumbledore no longer knows where you are. Last night when you came into the Leaky Cauldron Remus and I disabled his tracking charm that he placed on you while you and Draco were preoccupied." Lucius answered Dustin's question.

"Well Son it looks like we're here so lets get you to Gringotts and get you some money from your Potter Vault then show you what you now share with me. Conviently enough my vaults are in between the Malfoy vaults and Snape vaults so we can all go together since yours and Blacks are next to Severus' and Remus has a vault next to Lucius'. This is gonna be one fun trip don't you think?" Tom said as he made sure the Limo was stopped before getting out followed soon after by his son.

Dustin silently agreed with his father, not realizing that thanks to the link from the scar his father heard his agreement. They walked through the 'Cauldron' as if they owned it. Ignoring many of the odd looks they were receiving considering the fact that Dustin and Draco were holding hands as were Severus and Sirius and Lucius and Remus. Tom stood behind his son with Remus and Lucius beside him. Severus and Sirius brought up the rear holding hands and smiling at the young boys leading them. The smile on Severus' face was enough to scare almost anyone and it was definitely scaring the customers because they all looked away with looks of fear on their faces. This made Tom smile back at Severus with gratitude since he knew Dustin didn't need or want any attention.

Dustin sped up his pace with Draco in a hurry to get out of the Leaky Cauldron, especially since he saw Percy and Bill Weasley. Dustin did not want to run into any other Wesley's until school started so he had time to adjust to this more before the fight came. Draco seemed to realize this and sped up along with Dustin leaving the adults to either follow at their speed or meet them at the gateway. Dustin and Draco got there before the adults since the adults didn't notice them speed up.

"Dustin, why did you speed up? Did you see someone in there that you don't want to talk to yet? Or are you just in a hurry?" asked Severus with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yea, I saw Percy and Bill Weasley in there and I really don't want to face them yet. I mean I would rather wait until I'm more used to this and actually know what the hell I'm gonna say to them. Especially since when Ron finds out he is gonna be an arse and say that someone fed me a potion to make me believe that I am evil or that I'm under some spell. Hell everyone in our year knows that the Imperious Curse doesn't work on me because I can fight it off if I have enough strength. Hermione more than likely wont even want to talk to me thinking that I am giving up on everything I was but she will want me to see that I have done wrong and go back to being Dumbles little Golden Boy. No one will want to believe me with the exception of the Slytherin's and a few Ravenclaw's that should have been Slytherin's. Oh well lets just forget about all of that for now and go shopping. I really want to get something for Draco here and maybe even Lucius since he is basically family now." At this everyone laughs not even noticing that Bill and Percy were listening to Dustin talk.

With that they all follow Dustin and Draco into Diagon Alley to start off on their shopping spree. Little do they know that Bill and Percy are following them altering their family that they may have found Harry Potter. What they don't realize however is that Tom and Lucius know that they are being followed and Tom has told Dustin about it through the link, who whispers it in Draco's ear along with a hint of what they should do when Weasley's show up. They all silently planned what they were going to do, including letting the Weasley's know that Harry Potter is no more but Dustin Marvolo Riddle lives in his place. Basically telling them never to try and get Harry Potter back.

Once in Gringotts they were able to lose track of the two Weasley's long enough to go see all of the vaults that thanks to Tom, all of them had keys to. Even if the vault wasn't in your name you could borrow money from one of the others without any problems from the Goblins. The number of vaults surprised Dustin considering he found out that the Potter's had 10 vaults that he would not have access to until he turn 16 at the end of the month. Sirius had 10 vaults also, and Severus had 15, while the Malfoy's had 20 since some of them were Draco's personal things. Tom and Dustin had a total of 20 to share like the Malfoy's, Remus had 5 but he was able to get into the Malfoy vaults now since the divorce and he was legally going to be Remus John Lupin-Malfoy in two days. Dustin couldn't believe the amount of money that he was going to be inheriting and sharing with his family. They all got enough money so that they could all buy some things in muggle London, which surprised Tom and Dustin.

"Hey Father do you think it would be possible for me to get some books on the Dark Arts so that I understand it better and I will know what I am up against before I start my training tomorrow? I would love to learn more about it, than what I have in the few books I have since Dumbles wont let me learn anything he doesn't think I need to learn. Not to mention he is always holding knowledge back from me that could help me in fights and other things." Dustin says to Tom as they start to walk out of Gringotts, knowing that the Weasley's will be following them once again.

"Yes that would be possible Dustin, and just so you know we will be going down to Knocturn Alley to get a few potion ingredients for Severus and Draco so they can make the wolfsbane and work more on that cure for Remus and other werewolves. I'm sure Lucius would love to help you pick some books and other things to help your training since he did the same for Draco. Not to mention that you have a lot to learn to make up for the years Dumbledore had you living with those evil, vile muggles. What he was thinking when he sent you there I have no clue, I mean he ignored your letters about beatings and the shit they made you do and calling you a freak constantly. Thankfully you and Draco will be able to test out your strength on them with the Unforgivable curses later this week. I have even changed the meeting so that you can work on your training before you are welcomed to the fold by everyone. " Tom replied to his son while they started off towards Knocturn Alley first.

"Hey, Ferret what are you doing near Professor Lupin and Sirius? I thought you hated them and why is your father holding Lupin's hand? Is he that desperate for companionship?" Ron Weasley snarled at the group not realizing that he was insulting his best friend's family.

"Ron why don't you back off and leave my family alone." Dustin said as he canceled out the charms over his scar showing that he was Harry Potter. "I don't take too kindly to people insulting the family I have now that I finally found them after all these years and if you don't stop it right now then I will be forced to fight you. I will not stand for you to insult me Ronald, I am not so naive as I once was, I know the truth about my family, I know the truth Dumbledore was not going to tell me until after I killed my own FATHER." Dustin practically yelled that last part, knowing that it would get back to Dumbledore seeing has how his Transfiguration's Professor was there along with the rest of the Weasley's and most of the Order and Hermione.

"What the hell are you talking about Harry, that is not you family. We are your family, the Weasley's and Herm, and the Order. You-Know-Who is not your father, do you even know what the hell you are saying? More than likely its all some trick that Malfoy and Ferret here played on you and got both Lupin and Sirius. Your all nuts if you think I want to have anything to do with a bunch of death eaters and fags since that's what you all are." Ron yelled back

"Ronald, this is my family and yes I am gay. Ok there I said it, I've been in a relationship with Draco since at least halfway through last school year. We kept it a secret from almost everyone because most people would react like you did just now. And YES, VOLDEMORT is my FATHER. If you can't live with that then fine I don't want to have to deal with you. Remus and Lucius are in love and have been for years, do you even know how much it hurt them to have to lie about it? Do you know that Dumbledore ignored my letters that the Dursley's were beating me almost to death just because I used magic without realizing it. That's how I grew up because Dumbledore manipulated everything to do with me, even that prophecy isn't real. Dumbledore made it up so that my father would attack his own love, just to get rid of him for once. Dumbledore only wants power Ron, that and fame like he once had when he beat the last Dark Wizard. All of you need to realize that Harry James Potter is no more and that Dustin Marvolo Riddle has taken his place. Don't cross me and you'll live, cross me and face the consequences, whatever they may be." Dustin replied as he drew his wand along with the others. All of them sent hexes of some kind of at Ron, Percy, Bill, Fred, and George. Ron got hit with a hex from Dustin, Percy from Draco, Bill from Remus, Fred from Sirius, and George from Severus. Tom and Lucius both sent the cruciatus curse at Ron and Arthur, causing them both to double over in pain screaming. "This is your last warning. DO NOT mess with the Dark Prince or you will pay, next time Ronald you may find yourself dead at my feet, or maybe under the Imperious curse since you can't fight it. Let's go guy's I want to learn some more hexes to be able to use. Father, Lucius please stop and let's go I think they got the message."

With that they continued on there way ignoring the looks of murder and fear on many faces that used to be friendly, the only friendly faces were those of supporters or Slytherin's. They continued on shopping in silence until they got to the Robes then the fun started with Slytherin's and their families. Many of the Slytherin's saw Lucius and Remus holding hands and the matching rings on their fingers and backed off of Remus, just as they did with Severus and Sirius. With a whole new wardrobe of wizarding clothes they set out to muggle London to get them all some muggle clothes so that they could take Dustin where he was never able to go. Even Lucius was anxious to get some muggle clothes which surprised everyone but Remus, considering that he was the one that talked him into it and showed him some muggle clothes that he had bought for Sirius to wear to court when he was freed. It took them all a few hours but they all managed to somehow or another spend all the money they got from Gringotts but a few pounds on muggle clothes.

With that they all returned back to Malfoy Manor to drop off some of the clothes before they all packed a few bags with some of the brand new clothes and anything they would need for about a week and left for Riddle Manor. Once in Riddle Manor Tom called up a few house elves to take Severus and Sirius to their room, along with Remus and Lucius to their room. That left Dustin and Draco to talk to Tom for a few minutes, before they were to be showed to their room.

"Son, Draco, I want to tell you now without everyone else around that when you are inducted into my Death Eaters your test will be to torture and kill the Dursley's. If you wish we can pick a fourth so that it is even, 2 and 2. It is your choice, I know Dustin, that you wouldn't mind getting rid of Bella, but what do you think of that Draco? She is you aunt after all even if she is a stuck up bitch who has little to do with her own family. Personally I would love for you two to get rid of her, she keeps trying to take your mothers place Dustin, and I do not wish for that to happen. The last time I told her such she almost killed 5 of my other death eaters because I would not give her my love. With you around Dustin she is likely to go after you and try to turn Draco against you. I don't want to see that happen."

"Tom, personally I would love to kill my aunt but I think that honor belongs to Dustin since she keeps trying to go after him and take his mother's place. I don't mind getting rid of her, but it's up to you Dustin."

"Sure, Father, lets use Bella as the fourth. I will take her and Vernon while Draco takes Dudley and Petunia. That way I get my revenge on both of them while Draco can take out his anger on Dudley since Dudley is the one that tried to take my virginity before Draco, thinking that it would give him powers to take a freaks virginity. And when Draco found out he was not happy so it's his revenge. Petunia I don't care about she deserves whatever Draco does to her, she never fed me or stopped her husband and child."

"Ok well now that I know the two of you want Bella in with the fun I will not tell her until shortly before the meeting. She will be in a total body bind before you start your fun. Now off to bed with you both and actually sleep since I know Dustin got very little sleep with the Dursley's and my anger. And we will be teaching you to block your mind, my son. Sweet dreams both of you. Draco you know the way, so off you go." 'Good night son, I love you' Tom tells them both while speaking in his Dustin's mind.

Once in their room both boys shed their clothes and put on their pajama pants, green for Draco and silver for Dustin. They both climbed into the big bed and curled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms like they did in their dreams. They both dreamed that night but it was dreams of the look on Dumbledore's face when he found out what happened to his little Golden Boy. Just before falling asleep though they both whispered "I love you" to the other.


	3. training

-1**Disclaimer:** I don't own this I'm just having fun and enjoying things in my own little world...hope you enjoy

'thoughts'

**Parsel**

**Chapter 3: Training and Order revelations**

The next week was hell for the boys. Both Dustin and Draco had to train hard before they were to become death eaters, but Dustin had far more training to do since he was brought up in magick basically by Dumbledore. Draco was mainly reviewing while helping Dustin learn the true meaning of the Dark Arts. There was training to defend their minds from attacks, physical training which both boys actually liked. Then came the Dark Arts training, which once everyone thought Dustin was prepared enough Tom would send for one of his death eaters that were often in trouble. Which ever death eater it was would then be used to test Dustin's skills and mastery of certain spells including all Unforgiveables except the killing curse. Most of them were ones that had in some way betrayed Voldemort or failed a recent raid, or hurt Dustin when he was Harry. Which was mainly Bella who was blocked from entering both Malfoy Manor and Riddle Manor, until she was specifically called.

If the boys did well on there training then they would be rewarded the next day by being allowed to fly in their own Quidditch pitch, which surprised Dustin immensely. All of the gang, Tom, Dustin, Draco, Remus, Lucius, Severus, and Sirius, all decided that Dustin would try out for the position of Slytherin Seeker while Draco tried out for the position of Slytherin Chaser since there was an opening. They would try to practice at least 2 or 3 times during that first week, with Sirius and Remus taking turns as Keepers to help work with Draco while Tom would fly with his son to try and catch the Snitch. Overall Dustin found out that there was a lot about Lord Voldemort that people didn't know, including the fact that he wasn't as insane as he was the past few years before he lost Lily, and that he was an amazing Seeker. Dustin discovered accidentally that if Lily hadn't been forced to marry James, Tom would not have changed so much to murder so many innocent people.

The basic routine was disturbed during the Potions lesson that Tuesday. Just two days into the training, Dumbledore called an Order meeting which Remus, Sirius, and Severus were all suppose to go to. Severus requested that Sirius tell Dumbledore that he was working on a potion that if left alone for the next few hours would destroy his house so he would not be there. Sirius was extremely good at blocking Dumbledore from realizing things were lies and was able to pull it off flawlessly. Dustin and Severus were in fact in the process of brewing the hardest potion that Severus taught at Hogwarts, Vertaisium. It was not that dangerous in brewing but when you are just learning how to brew it, like Dustin, it could be dangerous, hence the excuse for Severus.

The information that Remus, and Sirius brought back was not news to any in the household. It was just the information about Harry missing and then the Weasley's reporting that Harry must have been put under a spell or something, even knowing that the imperious curse does not work, because 'Harry' believed he was the Dark Lord's son. Needless to say that threw the whole Order meeting into chaos. "What all did Albus say to Ron's remark Siri? Was he stupid enough to say that I willingly stood by laughing while he was crucioed?" Dustin asked in disgust that everyone thought he was under a spell or potion.

"Well, Albus didn't like it much, he was adamant that none of them try anything with you again for their own safety. And he did finally admits that he is beginning to question if Lily was cheating on James, which we all know is a lie but the rest of the Order doesn't. He is also expecting Severus to tell him that 'Harry' is under some type of potion or a spell and you do not know the truth. If we play that route all we have to do is have you act as though nothing is different and play their little game until we are ready to get rid of Dumbledore. Isn't that about right Tom? Remus?"

"Sirius, what the hell did Dumbledore say exactly about my son and these potions or spells he is supposedly under? Everyone from his fourth year Defense class knows that he can fight Imperious, which most of my death eaters can't even do. Not many potions would work since he can fight Imperious. I really wish I could kill that man right now for all the shit he has done to my son and Draco." Tom replied.

"Well, basically he said something along the lines of "Harry has always been one to trust too easily and that will be his downfall, we need to convince him that he is not Tom's son but James' as it always has been" I don't think he realizes that he is doing nothing but digging himself deeper in his little whole. He basically said to both me and Remus that we are the ones that he wants to try and find Harry since Remus is in Dumbles words 'nothing but a little fuck toy for Lucius Malfoy'. He believes that you are tricking Harry but he doesn't know anything about Dustin and Draco, not even from when they were at school." Sirius stated as he sat down on the arm of Severus's chair.

"Damn, Albus is trying to make it to where if we don't return with Harry then everyone will begin to suspect us. Then again it doesn't help that me and Siri were there and cast a few hexes on those damn Weasley's. Dustin there is one thing that was discussed that none of us knew before. It was just me, Siri, Albus, and the Weasley's, he was discussing letters he sent them to make sure that you never did anything that would resemble your father, and to make sure that they would take you in as a member of their family. With the money he has been giving them they could have moved out of the Burrow and get a real house that would be big enough to house their entire family. He has been trying to make sure that when away from the Dursley's your life is not that similar to Tom's." Remus said while sitting next to Lucius on the couch for support and comfort.

With that everyone stopped to think about what had been said, especially the letters to the Weasley's. Those letters would explain why Ron always seemed to follow him around hoping for his own bit of recognition. 'But what about Hermione? She always made sure I studied, hardly ever letting me do anything she might have considered dangerous unless she was there to make sure I got out of it. First year she tried to talk me out of going after the stone, which thankfully I got even though I'm wishing Father had got it instead. Second year she got on me because of the diary and driving in that Ford Angelina instead of catching the train, which once again wasn't my idea. Third year she was upset with me for going after Sirius, which turned out to be a good thing. And fourth year she was stuck between me and Ron, trying to help me yet make sure I didn't learn half of the darker spells that the others knew that would help during the tournament. And last year she tried to keep me from talking to Draco, thinking I was going mental, hell she even went as far as to try and keep me from going to Severus for some Dreamless Sleep when I had nightmares. Did she ever get any letters?' Dustin thought while wondering what they were going to do next.

"Siri, Remus, did Albus mention Hermione getting any letters? I'm curious because she always tried to make sure I followed every rule and didn't let me learn half the spells that would have helped in the Tri-Wizard tournament against the Dragon, or in the third task. Could it be possible for her to have gotten a letter to make sure that I stayed in line and never did anything that some would consider dark or unnatural. Hell I mean she tried to make me hide the fact that I was a fucking Parseltongue because it creeped her out and was a trait you had, Father." Dustin said, cuddling into Draco's side.

"That is a possibility, he might have mentioned something about having a chat with Miss Granger about letters and what all you were doing that she thought was weird. That or it was all his thoughts, and I'm better at sneaking peaks than he thinks. Then again that is why I'm with Sev, I'm sneaky just like him and with being an Animagus, I can hide and learn more." Siri replied sliding down into Severus's lap.

"Okay, enough of this for now. Boys you both need to get back to work on your potions and spells, if you do good enough you can go outside and we can put together a team and play some Quidditch. Is that good enough for everyone?" Tom asked, really hoping that he could play a game of Quidditch with his son.

They all nodded and went back to work, the next 4 hours was spent on potions or duels depending on whether it was Draco or Dustin. Dustin got to do potions while Draco dueled against Lucius, Remus, and Tom. Severus was with Dustin and Sirius was getting the Quidditch pitch ready and figuring out who would be on what teams since it would be 3 on 3. Tom, Dustin, and Severus would be on one team. Lucius, Draco, and Remus would be on the other and Sirius would be the Keeper. Dustin and Lucius would be the Seeker's, while Tom, Severus, Draco, and Remus were Chasers. Once they all had their brooms (all Firebolts) they started the game. First to score 200 without catching the snitch wins or whoever catches the snitch first wins.

When the game started it was all in good fun, that is until Dustin started to do his tricks that Lucius didn't know about. Draco had Conviently forgotten to tell his Father how Dustin flew and his tricks. Once Dustin and Lucius started to actually try to find the snitch the score was 100 to 50 Draco's team winning, most shots scored by Draco. Tom had spotted the snitch and sent Dustin an image of where it was so that they could win this game since they had already been going for an hour and a half. It was already 8pm and Bella was supposed to come over for a chat with him and Lucius in an hour. With that image in his head Dustin went speeding off after the snitch leaving Lucius in the same spot he was a few moments ago. Dustin caught the snitch just as Lucius caught up to him, winning the game by only 50 points, the score being 200-150. So far that was the closest game played for Dustin and Draco, since Gryffindor vs. Slytherin always had wins or losses much greater than that when going against each other.

The rest of the night was spent cleaning up the dueling rooms in the Manor since they would be used in a few days and Tom and Lucius were dealing with Bella trying to say that kids should not be inducted no matter who their parents are, even Draco. Mostly she was saying this because she could not have kids thus her husband slept with whomever he wished and she had no right to stop him and the kids would not be considered hers to raise and punish. Simply put Bella was jealous of anyone who had kids and thought that kids were to be used to a persons advantage not as a main power source in a war. War should be left to the adults, which is what she thought, as she would often tell Harry Potter.

"Bella, if you say one more thing against either of the boys, Dustin or Draco, becoming Death Eaters I will let Dustin use you to test his skills with the Unforgiveables instead of some other Death Eater. Trust me you do not want to see Dustin yet, I need you to be at the ceremony on Saturday, you will be getting a reward for your services to me and my family. And let it be known that anyone who says anything against my son will not live to see him bring down Albus Dumbledore, is that clear?" Lord Voldemort said as he sat in his chair staring at the kneeling Bella.

"Yes, my Lord it is clear. You know how I am though. I do not believe children should be brought into this fight, I believe we, the adults can handle it. After all Potter is but a child, my Lord."

"Cruico" Lucius cast as he received a nod from the Dark Lord.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what have I told you about 'Potter' being my son and calling him that? Be grateful I did not have Lucius kill you for that remark, I do not take kindly to reminders that Dumbledore made me attempt to kill my own flesh and blood. Lucius stop the curse and lets see to our boys, make sure they are having fun with the dueling arena they have. Bella leave and do NOT come back until Saturday and trust me if you so much as think or say one thing bad about my son or Draco, I will let them kill you." the Dark Lord said as he walked out of the room, morphing back into Tom Riddle the father.

"That went well, don't you think so Lucius? Surely she would not think that her 'reward' would be being killed by none other than my son who was her greatest enemy. Ah I can't wait till Saturday, I can finally be rid of that bitch without worrying about others thinking I'm more insane than I already am." Tom said as they walked to the Dueling room to tell the boys that it was time for them to go to bed. Since tomorrow they would start training much harder.

When they got to the room they could hardly recognize it, it was clean and no longer was it just black in color. The boys had decided that this was to be **their** Dueling room, going so far as to include wards against anyone that was not with them or family. Rouge Death Eaters certainly would not be getting in this room. It was now black, green and silver, a true Slytherin dueling arena, perfect for two Slytherin's. If you were not included in the wards all you would see was a dusty old room that you would not wish to enter. Once Lucius and Tom told the boys it was time for bed, neither one put up a fight, much to everyone's surprise. They all said their goodnights then went there separate ways. Draco and Dustin just crawled into bed and fell straight to sleep not even noticing when both got letters dropped on the clothes they would be wearing the next day. One was from Pansy to Draco, the other was from Hermione to 'Harry'. They would have to wait another day to be read and possibly burned.

**A/N: **sorry I know its not as long as the last 2 chapters but I'm working on it and unfortunately with vacation coming up in a week and school in a few I need to get my sleep pattern straight and unfortunately for me my ideas don't come until early morning when I should be asleep. I will try to post at least once a week, don't forget to read and review plz...and if your waiting for the smut it maybe a few chapters. we still have the induction coming, the letters, the rest of training, and Dumbledore personally seeing Dustin as he truly should look. all in the next few chapters...more to come soon.


	4. letters

Disclaimer: I don't own this I'm using the characters of J.K.Rowling for fun.

'thoughts'

**parsel**

letter

**Chapter 4: Letters and Marriage Contracts**

When Draco and Dustin woke up they saw the letters awaiting them sitting on the desk in their room. Draco immediately recognized the handwriting being that of Pansy, who was still under the impression they were dating and going to be married. Dustin saw the handwriting and started to worry, it was from Hermione. Both Dustin and Draco traded looks when they saw who the letters were from, and to both of their surprise, two owls were awaiting return letters. Draco opened his letter first and read it aloud so Dustin could hear what it said.

Draco darling,

I have heard the strangest news about you and a certain Harry Potter being together. Now Draco hunny you know we are to be married so I want you to break it off with him now and come back to me or I will go to your father with this news. Surely the Dark Lord would not be happy to know that his second-in-command's son is sleeping with the enemy.

Now what is this about the Dark Lord having a son with a mudblood? I thought he was better than that. Who is his son, and will he be able to get me in our Lord's good graces? Since everyone knows that you will more than likely be the leader to the junior death eaters I want to be as close to you as a wife should. We both know that the marriage is one of convince and was agreed upon when we were but only three years old but we can learn to live with each other. That is as long as you follow my wishes/orders when it concerns certain things that is.

My father will not tell me much anymore about the recent Death Eater meeting that was held just a few days ago. All that he would say was that there will be two new Death Eaters come this Friday, and they are not to be messed with. I know that you are to be inducted sometime this summer but none of the other students in Slytherin are allowed to until after their sixth year. Which is truly not fair at all and really bothering some students in Slytherin. Who is the other person? Is it the Dark Lord's son? What is he like? I want to know and I want to know now Draco. You maybe the Slytherin Prince but if you noticed I am the Slytherin Queen and I thus outrank you.

We need to make new plans to defeat or capture Harry Potter so we can deliver him to our Lord. Write back soon or I shall go to Lord Malfoy, about your little affair with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Always your,

Pansy

"Ok, that was one weird, shitty letter and I can't wait for her to tell her that the marriage contract is void now since I am in love with the Dark Lord's Heir. Wait it's been void since she tried to get me in her bed third year. Oh how I wish I could see her face when I tell her that the Boy-Who-Lived is the Heir to the Dark Lord. Damn I am so very happy to be rid of that bitch finally after years of listening to her say that I am her 'property'. Well what do you think Dustin, reply or read your letter?" Draco says after reading the letter.

"I say we write your reply first then read Hermione's letter. I want to hold off for a few minutes before I read her letter." Dustin replies.

Pansy,

You really need to get a grip on reality there girl. Harry Potter is the Dark Lord's Heir and that is not his name anymore. His name is now Dustin Marvolo Riddle, so I would suggest that you get the marriage contract out of your head. My father happened to declare it void back in third year when you tried to have sex with me against my will when I had told you I did not like you in that way at all. Also a new marriage contract is not even going to be written for me and you will have a hard time finding someone who wants a girl that was dumped by the Malfoy's. And just so you know Dustin and I have been together for awhile and are going to be together for the rest of our years, until death. My father and the Dark Lord approve of this and both have said that they are not going to force us into a marriage unless we want it. So have fun finding someone that meets your standards and will actually listen to any of the bullshit you say.

I never did like you, not even as a friend and your not even smart enough to match my skills or Dustin's so just stop trying to think of ways to get me back. It is not going to work at all. Dustin will be with me forever which is more than I can say for you. Your mind is on gaining power and nothing else and keep this in mind. If you try to do anything to Dustin or myself then you will not live to join the Death Eaters and that is not a threat but a promise. So to put it simply as my boyfriend keeps telling me: Fuck off Bitch and stay the hell away from me.

Keep it in mind,

Draco

"So, do you think that she will get the point after that letter Dustin or should one of our fathers write one as well?"

"Damn, Draco, if I had known you could write that evil I would have told you to do that for anyone who might mess with us this year. Okay now on to Hermione's letter."

Harry/Dustin,

I heard from Ron yesterday that you left the Dursley's which I am grateful for since I know how you hate it there. What I don't understand though is why you claim to no longer be Harry James Potter but Dustin Marvolo Riddle. You do know that Voldemort killed your parents, yet you are taking his name? I don't understand this but I do know and did know about you and Draco being together last year. You did give me your map after all. Please help me to understand why you suddenly switched sides. I have the feeling that their is something else going on too since Sirius and Remus seem to have closed up around Head Quarters, more so than ever before. What is up with them? I know that according to the Weasley's they were there with you and Draco and cast hexes on them but why would they do that?

According to Ron and Dumbledore you provoked the attack which I know is not true, because Ron was your first friend. I am beginning to wonder if you should have taken Draco's hand in friendship first year. He probably would have helped you more than Ron did when it came to the stone, then again he was a pain in the ass to you then. If you are wondering how I knew that Draco had changed its because he stopped calling me 'Mudblood' and started calling me Granger. I don't think many people noticed it, I mean most people would think that he was trying. to gain your trust and be your friend. Personally I realized it was because you finally realized there was more to your rivalry than just Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I have seen this coming since you told us you were gay and Ron and the other guys started to turn on you for it. I think that it is something natural and should be embraced, not hidden. Personally I think that Gryffindor is not the right house for either of us.

Are you going to get re-sorted this year and let the hat put you where it wanted you first year? I know that I am going to let the hat sort me and hopefully I will go where my knowledge is welcome and not used as jokes like Ron loves to make. Dumbledore had an emergency Order meeting called yesterday which I am sure you know about since Remus, Sirius were there. Yet oddly enough Sirius made an excuse for Snape, what is going on with them? Dumbledore is trying to say that he didn't know that you were the son of Voldemort but Remus and Sirius brought up all kinds of things that most people in the Order didn't know and according to Dumbledore were not suppose to know ever. Is it true that Remus tried to get you out of the Dursley's but Dumbledore wouldn't let him? Oh shit it's getting close to the time Ron comes up here to see me for his fun. Yes we are dating but I can't leave him no matter how much he hurts me because he got me pregnant, and I'm afraid of what my parents would say for not using protection. Dustin I need you to help me get out from under Ron and find a true Magical family to help me raise this baby. He used a potion that I found out had a hair from both you and Draco, along with his own thus making this baby have three fathers. I need to come to you and Draco. Ron has been so abusive the past few days, especially since he found out you were dating Malfoy he seems to be taking it all out on me.

Please help me Draco, Dustin. Dustin you yourself know that I do not think that I am really a muggle-born, I am just too strong with magick. Please tell Draco the truth about my parentage so he can help me and also tell your father. I have to send this out now before Ron sees it. I'm not allowed to send anything to anyone but my parents without him seeing it. Please get me out of here. I wish to side with you and you know that I was thinking of joining once I found out my possible heritage or at least the truth as I see it could be. Get me out so we can talk, if you have to include a port-key in your return letter just let me know when to be ready so I can leave here.

Love,

Hermione

"I am going to kill Ron for hurting her. Draco what she said about her parentage is that we believe that she is a half-blood. We think that her father was a squib but didn't know about it I overheard our father's talking about Hermione not being a muggle-born and wanting to do something about it. Her father was a third cousin to my 'dad' James so in a way we are related and she has always said that if I were to ever change sides she would go with me. She stopped trusting Dumbledore after second year when she saw all of the bruises I had from the Dursley's. She understood why I was always so against going back there and why Hogwarts was my home. Ron still thinks that Hermione is nothing but a know-it-all and has always used that as a way to get her to do what he wanted. You know that Troll in first year, well me, Ron, and Hermione knocked it out. Well more me and Hermione, that is. Ron was just there so he could get some credit is what I think. I think we should both write her letters so that she knows we will help her. I need to get her out of the Burrow and soon. Father knows the truth about Hermione because her name is on my family tree. I want to write this and get a port-key set up soon. You can add onto my letter or we will both sign it."

"Whoa, Dustin calm down. We will get Hermione out ok. You start the letter and I will go get something turned into a portkey for her to come where she can just activate it and come here. I will just sign the letter after you get done with it." Draco said as he walked out of the room to get his Father and the Dark Lord.

Dear Hermione,

Draco just left the room to get a port-key ready for you. All you will have to do is say 'activate' after you have all of your stuff ready and with you and you will come here where you will be safe. Yes I have switched sides, Remus is engaged to Lucius, and Siri and Sev are finally married officially since Siri is cleared. Father has known for a few weeks that you are family to me since he had Lucius get a family tree made for me once he found out the truth about Mum. Remember third year when the dementors where around what I would see. Well Father was pleading with Mum to step aside and live with him and have a true family with him thinking that I was the child of the prophecy. Well it turns out that if he hadn't have gone to Mum and James' that night the prophecy never would have been any good. That was the last night to set the prophecy in motion.

Dumbledore made the prophecy up and set Siri up knowing that he had convinced James to switch to Peter. As far as he knew Peter wasn't a Death Eater but he and Remus were and neither one wanted to cross Tom. The only ones that can call him Tom are Remy, Siri, Sev, Lucius and possibly you. So you know, Remy will be called Dad by Draco and has been for many years. Lucius is the one that kept Remus from doing anything stupid when Siri was locked up, that was the reason why he made sure he didn't go to prison himself. That and because Narcissa wouldn't be able to raise a kid at all. Draco was raised by Remus and Lucius. Sev and Siri are my godparents, and Lucius and Remus are basically my in-laws even if Draco and I aren't bonded yet. Pansy will soon be getting a letter that will cause her to freak. Her and Draco were suppose to marry but Lucius had the contract voided since Draco and I plan to bond after we are inducted into the Death Eaters this Friday, and then we will get married after this school year or once Dumbledore is out of the way.

Here is Draco with the rope that will be the port-key, we will be awaiting your arrival and if you come while we are training don't worry we've been doing this all week. Just tap the rope with your wand and say 'activate' once you have everything ready and come here. You will probably show up in the sitting room that we use when we are done with training or taking a break. Can't wait to see you.

Love,

Dustin and Draco

"Well, that's done and sent. She will be here either later tonight or some time tomorrow, but knowing her it will be tonight. So does your Father have the contract with Pansy cancelled now?"

"Yes he does and we will be bonded this weekend which means that legally Dumbles can't do a damn thing if he sees us kissing or anything to stop us from sharing my rooms. Being a Malfoy has definitely come in handy right about now. Oh and Father has alerted the other Governors of the school of your name change and that you will be re-sorted first along with Hermione. And Hermione's kid will definitely have a huge magical family to raise it. I told Father and Tom and they went crazy, both were saying shit like if they had known Ron would be in the hospital for doing that to her. And the abuse will be taken care of and if she wants we can go to court about it."

"Okay well lets go get our potions started so hopefully Hermione won't pop in when we are working on the hardest part. Starting them with the entire family around us and making sure she is okay. Hell Remus and Sirius have always treated her like part of the family and my sister. Which could happen possibly. Shit were gonna be late and Sev's gonna be pissed. Lets go." Dustin said as him and Draco ran down to the potions lab.


	5. More Letters and Real Looks

-1Disclaimer: I don't own this…its all in fun people.

**A/N: **I know it has been awhile since my last update but I was on vacation for the first week or so of August then when I got back I had to get ready for school. And right know I am loaded with homework so my updates wont be as consistent but I will try my hardest to try to update at least once every week or two. Now onto the story…and there will be another little note at the end of the chapter for suggestions and a question of the punishment Ron should get if Hermione joins the Death Eaters.

**Parsel**

'thoughts'

letters

**Chapter 5: Letters, Parentage, and Plans**

Hermione received her letter from Dustin and Draco and left a note for Ron and the rest of the Weasley's to find after she had left. Oddly enough she was actually happy to be able to see Draco, even though he is often an arse to her. 'I wonder if he will still call me mudblood…I know that his father will be around and he usually tries to make his dad proud. Dustin lives with them now so he more than likely won't. And what is this about my parentage? Did they find out the truth? Am I truly just an extremely powerful muggle-born?' Hermione thought as she finished getting her stuff ready to leave and go live with Dustin. The portkey she had was going to be activated in about 2 minutes so Ron would see her leaving, and she was more than ready.

Just as Hermione felt the tug from the portkey, after saying the password for it, Ron and Ginny walked into the room watching her vanish as they tried to stun her to stop her. Ron had seen an owl go into his bedroom window, where he was keeping Hermione. He planned to send word to the traitor and his boyfriend about the fact that they were fathers in a few days but apparently Hermione sent them something first. Ron's plans to use the child against Harry (Dustin) were now no use. Ron turned to Ginny and gave her a look that clearly said 'get out and stay the hell away from me for a while'.

Ron sat down and started to write a letter to Dumbledore to see if he could help him get the girl of his dreams back. Well at least as far as everyone was concerned Hermione was the girl of his dreams but in truth it was Lavender Brown, his little slut that always came back to him.

Professor Dumbledore,

Sir I have some bad news. Hermione seems to have gone to Draco and Harry by use of a portkey. Myself and Ginny were coming up to my room to see if she wanted anything, considering that we keep her inside since she is pregnant and needs to do less outside activity. Mum still does not know that Herm is pregnant or that I made a potion to make the child have at least three Fathers. Myself, Harry, and Draco. It was a tactic that you wished me to do that I added Draco and myself to. I know sir that you only wanted it to be Harry's genes that effected the child. It also seems that Harry is not going to be turned back to the side of the light.

I do have a few question for you sir. Why didn't you tell anyone close to Harry about his true parentage so that we could have kept a better eye on him and not let him turn? Also, why did you let him get beat up constantly at his Aunt and Uncle's house? Did you never see his bruises? Or did you plan for all of that to happen so you could try to control him and be his hero for rescuing him every September? He was the only second year student that could cast glamour's which stayed for months at a time.

Ginny and I would like to know what you would like us to do next sir. Possibly, if I might make a suggestion, set up a meeting with Draco, Harry, and the Dark Lord. With you and myself present, to find out the whole truth behind why Hermione left. In a note she left for me it states that she will be finding out her true parentage and that she highly doubts that she will ever want to speak to me again for the way I have treated her this summer. I did do a few things that you told me not to do to her including taking my anger out on her instead of something else.

I tried my hardest sir and I would like to try and get her back if that is at all possible. If you need anything please let me know. Mum has said I will be allowed to do anything you request of me as long as it has nothing to do with dangerous Order missions.

Sincerely,

Ronald Billius Weasley

"Pig, hold still. I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore and fast. He should be at Headquarters or at Hogwarts if not the previous. Go." Ron said as he tied the letter to Pig and sent him on his way.

Hermione's arrival at Riddle Manor set off a few alarms but nothing too bad. Sirius and Remus along with Tom were the first to arrive. Dustin, Draco, Lucius, and Severus were all in the potions lab making a few finishing touches to the potions they had brewed that day. Dustin and Draco had brewed a potion that was not legal and which they could use when they were welcomed into the Death Eater fold. It was just as strong as both the Imperious Curse and Cruico, combined. The potion would work like Imperious and if you tried to fight it, you would feel the Cruico curse being used on you. They could use that on one of the victims they had and they agreed to use it on Dudley. Dudley was going to be so much fun, especially since they were thinking of making him suffer in some of the ways that Death Eaters did before Dustin was brought back.

"Welcome, Miss Granger to Riddle Manor. I see that you know Remus and Sirius. As I'm sure you have guessed I am Tom Riddle or as most of my Death Eater's call me Lord Voldemort. You may call me Tom. Dustin and Draco should be up shortly, if I am correct they are busy making the last few finishing touches on whatever potion Severus and Lucius had them brew today. Oh and just so you know don't worry about Lucius, if he says anything that offends you he knows he will hurt it just depends on who gets him first me, my son, or Draco. Any true friend of my son is part of my family." Tom said as he was greeting Hermione, even putting on a welcoming smile. He had heard Remus mutter that Lucius was going to be taking a long shower to get the smell of his potions off of him before they did anything that night.

Hermione just kind of started at the man that was welcoming her to his home and as a part of the family. 'Was this really happening? Is that really Lord Voldemort, who has been trying to kill Dustin for years? Wait now I can really see the resemblance between the two….Dustin and Tom are almost the same height just from what I can see and it is clear where the messed up hair really comes from. Wait what will Dustin really look like on his birthday?' Hermione thought as she stared at the men, she seemed to be surprised that Sirius was looking even more happy then he had before anytime she had seen him. He had a glow to him that she was going to try and find out what it was from.

"Thank you Tom. I'm actually very glad to be out of the Burrow. I could literally kill Ron for what he has done to me its just a really good thing that I know how to cast a glamour otherwise Mrs. Weasley never would have left me alone. Do any of you happen to know when the guys should be finished with the potions? I would really like to talk to Dustin and find out some things about this little secret those two had and managed to keep from everybody." Hermione said just as the said boys walked into the room looking as if they had just come from the shower instead of a potions lab.

"Hey Herm, glad you could make it. We just got done cleaning up before you got here, I guess we took longer than we thought with the potions. Oh well. I'm just glad your here and away from Ron. Come on me and Draco will take you to your rooms and talk then bring you down for lunch. See you in a bit Father, everyone." Dustin said as he picked up some of Hermione's stuff and started out the room to show her where her room was, ignoring the others in the room. Draco followed behind Hermione so he could shut the door and let the adults chat for a bit.

"Hermione, this is your room, its right across the hall from me and Dustin. I know you don't really like having House elves around working but these are paid for their work just like Dobby. And so you know, after dinner we will not be with you, Father, Dad, Sev, and Siri have something to talk to you about. We will be working on the rest of out school work since we have finished the practical assignments, and Tom said he would help us some on the 'Reason's why the Unforgiveables are called Unforgivable' paper." Draco said as Dustin led them into the room.

Hermione observed her room for the first time. It was green, blue, and gold mostly with silver as an accent. It was obvious that this room design was thought out because it showed more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor. Ravenclaw should have been her rightful house but the hat had decided on Gryffindor for her bravery. Hermione couldn't wait to be re-sorted this September, she would either go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was of course where she should have been the last 5 years, Slytherin was a possibility because she was just as sly and cunning as Draco was when she wanted to be.

"What do you think they are going to talk to me about? I mean I really hope that its not about my pregnancy. I was thinking about keeping the kid but limiting Ron's rights to the child. I need to look up some wizard law books because I might be able to do it that way. Ron really doesn't deserve to have a kid or even to know this child when he/she is born after what he did to me. If I can I want to make this kid just a mix of the two of you and me. What do you think of that?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the comfortable black and silver couch.

"I wouldn't mind having a kid. I know that Draco and I had talked about maybe trying for kids or adopting when we were older. I was always treated like shit with the Dursley's and I don't want that for my family. Now I am in a family that actually loves me for who I am not because someone said that I was family or for my fame. I think that what the adults are wanting to talk to you about will be something that concerns you alone that they found out. They might have found out something you need to know when they raided the Ministry, that's when they found out that Tom is my dad." Dustin said as he was pulled onto Draco's lap in the armchair across from the couch.

"Herm, don't worry about it. More than likely it will not be about the baby. And like Dustin here said I would love to be a father. We can even spoil the kid like neither of us really were. I was spoiled but not in the way most kids are, my mother didn't let me have toys. I was spoiled by always getting my way if I acted as she thought a Malfoy should. I'm just glad that this kid will not be a spoiled kid that was raised to think that all muggle-born are worthless. It was my mother that made sure I was taught that Hermione, both me and my father have nothing against all muggle-born's but some yes. Father will explain it all later when they chat with you." Draco said while playing with his boyfriend's hair.

"Shit, Father said to be back down five minutes ago. We are late for dinner once again. Damn it, oh well, they should be used to that by now. Come on Hermione, we'll show you the way to the dining room." Dustin said as he got up and started towards the door.

While Hermione was getting shown around at Riddle Manor, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore received an owl from Ron Weasley. Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix was shocked to say the least when many things around the room suddenly started breaking. Dumbledore had just finished reading the letter from Ron, and was not happy, thus the explosion of many of his possessions.

"Damn, I should have known that stupid little boy would not be able to do as I had asked him. He has always had a crazy and wild temper, almost as bad as his sister. I suppose I should set up the meeting, that worthless boy can think of some good ideas when it will save his hide, and I will have to tell Minerva that she will be in charge for a few days and for her to work with the wards and keep them stable." Dumbledore said to himself in his empty office. He nodded to Fawkes who knew then to go get Minerva McGonnagal.

A few minutes after Fawkes left, Minerva walked in with the bird on her shoulder. Fawkes would rarely sit on anyone's shoulder, only Minerva, Albus, and Harry Potter. "Albus you wanted me for something I assume since you sent Fawkes. What is it? I still have many letters to send out to soon to be first years."

"I don't need you to do much Minerva, just watch over the school for a few days. I need to set up a meeting with a few people and I will be gone for a time. The meeting should take place in a day or two so I must start getting ready. If you have any questions just send me an owl and I will try to help but you know how to run the school. " Dumbledore said as he was getting up to start getting some things to take with him.

With that Minerva didn't even bother to say anything to the man because she knew he would not hear her at all. 'I just hope that he isn't going to a meeting that will discuss Harry finding out the truth that James was not his father and Albus refused to tell him. Hell I could tell over the past year that something was not right. Albus would not look him in the eye. What is Albus thinking? He thinks that he is all powerful because he defeated a Dark Lord fifty something years ago. Albus Dumbledore needs to be put in his place and hopefully Voldemort can do that with the help of his son.' She thought as she disappeared from the room.

Hermione, Tom, Lucius, Remus, Sev, Siri, Draco and Dustin were all sitting down to eat dinner when an owl from Hogwarts came in and dropped notes in front of Tom, Draco, Dustin, and Sev. All four of them looked up at each other wondering what the old fool wanted now, thinking that it probably had something to do with the fight in Diagon Alley. Hermione had looked up when she saw the letter land on Draco's plate, beside her.

"Well, it appears that Dumbledore has requested a meeting with us and Ronald Weasley. It seems he wants to talk about your heritage Dustin, and what happened the other day in Diagon Alley. And quite possible Hermione's pregnancy since Mr. Weasley will be there. Do you think we should even bother to send a reply to tell him that we will be there? I would love to see the look on his face when he sees that I have my old face back and am no longer 'snake-face' as you used to call me Dustin. Ah the old fool is getting stupider it would seem." Tom said after reading his letter.

The others just sat there wondering why Dumbledore would even bother with a conference knowing that nothing he planned or wanted would come out of it. Hermione was thinking about what Ron probably told the Headmaster about the pregnancy and the beating she endured at Ron's hands. Siri and Remus were wondering if it had to do with the truth about Harry Potter really being Dustin Riddle. Lucius was curious as to why Sev was being included into the meeting, he was a Death Eater even if Dumbledore thought he was a spy for him. Tom, Draco, Dustin, and Sev all were thinking it was a combined meeting concerning the pregnancy, truth of Dustin's parentage and possibly why Remus and Sirius were involved in the attack on the Weasley's, and the word that Sirius was married to Sev and Remus to Lucius.

"Father, I think that we should just show up at the appointed time and make him wonder if we will be there. It would make him question his ability to control me and Draco. We can even shock him more because I happened to have found Mum's old diary that had charms Dumbles put on me to keep you from ever realizing I was you son along with James. If we want we can take the charms off tonight instead of waiting for my birthday next week. What do you think? I would love to see how much I really look like you." Dustin said staring at his Father, waiting for a response.

"Your right, Son. And yes we will take off the charms while you, me, and Draco are talking after dinner. Let us eat and then we will start working on everything else. Dig in everyone and then later tonight after everyone has their talks we will decide what exactly we will willingly tell Dumbles." Tom said as he motioned for everyone to eat.

While Hermione, Lucius, Sev, Siri, and Remus were all talking Dustin, Draco, and Tom were taking the charms off of Dustin making him really look like Dustin Marvolo Riddle and not Harry James Potter. It was a drastic change, now Dustin was his true height, no longer short for his age due to malnutrition. Dustin now stood at 6 foot even, had teal eyes which had specks of red and emerald green in them. He still had his mother's chin, nose, and cheek bones, which in Tom's opinion was a good thing. From Tom he got his height, hair color and shine, as well as his lips.

"WOW, babe you look great. Even hotter than you did before, damn we are even the same height now, this is weird as hell. From what I've seen of pictures of Lily Evans you have her best quality's and your Father's best quality's. Wait where do the teal eyes come in from?" Draco said staring at Dustin with longing and love in his eyes.

"Well, Draco, the teal eyes come from me, before I turned into Lord Voldemort I had teal eyes. I could for a while keep my eyes that color when I was around Lily but later they started to stay red and it scared her just a tiny little bit. She had told me that she loved my teal eyes because they were just as rare as her emerald eyes." Tom answered while looking at his son.

"Dad, when do you think you can tell me the true events of that day when I lost everything? I would really like to know, possibly before we see Dumbles. I don't want him trying to tell me a lie and possibly think its the truth. Can you tell me now possibly?" Dustin asked while sitting down on the couch with Draco curling into his side.

"Well, Dustin I suppose I could tell you tonight. Be prepared though to sit here for a little while. It all started when Lily went to Severus to ask him a favor, she knew that him and Sirius were together and knew he would help her. She knew that both were loyal to me even though Dumbledore thought Severus was a spy for him. She wanted Severus to get in contact with me because she was pregnant with my child and Dumbledore was wanting her to marry James, and keep the child a secret from me. Severus couldn't believe that Dumbledore would be so heartless as to keep a child from knowing their true father even if they were considered a Dark Lord, and the worlds greatest evil. Dumbledore had just told Severus a few days ago that he would need to stop seeing Sirius if he was to be a spy and that they could not marry because of his history and status as a Death Eater. Severus came to me and told me that Lily was in desperate need to talk to me, and that it was very important and even had something to do with Dumbledore. After that I dismissed all my Death Eaters and left to go to our meeting place. The only people who knew where it was were Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lucius. We would occasionally all meet there so we could discuss some events or things that were happening that we need to change or wanted to change.

When I got there she told me everything that Dumbledore planned to do since he figured out that the child was mine. She had to go along with it because he had threatened to turn her over to the Ministry for supporting the Dark Lord, knowing that she truly didn't support all of my ideas, she just loved me. He had even told her that he would make sure that the child never knew its true parentage, and no one ever would. He would go as far as to make up whatever he had to get the job done, even if it meant throwing away lives. He had already made up the prophecy and had told Peter knowing that he was working for me. He wanted something to happen to Sirius so that Severus would be easier to control and he never fought the Ministry for their stupid laws on werewolves to help Remus.

The night that I went to Godric's Hollow, it was because Lily had contacted Severus telling him that Dumbledore planned something and she was scared. They had made Peter the secret-keeper thanks to Dumbledore, Peter told me when I asked him since Lily needed me. Dumbledore knew that James and Lily wanted Sirius but James never did go against Dumbledore for anything so it was switched to Peter. Lily knew that I would find out somehow, because of Sev and Siri being together, Siri had a note with the address. I went and when I got there I went in and James knowing I was his wife's past lover let me since I was kinda in my Tom Riddle form at the time since I could only make a potion that lasted for a few hours not forever like now. I told them that I sensed Dumbledore's wards breaking and that he knew I was there. James told Lily and me to take you and run, since he had heard Dumbledore apprating and opened the door.

Lily and I ran upstairs to where you were so that we could take you and run. Lily ran into her room and got that diary you found and tucked it into my robe, I didn't notice until I felt her hand slip into mine. Dumbledore came in and saw us holding hands and went to pull Lily away from me, trying to say that I was evil and she should have nothing to do with the man that caused her husband to be killed. Right then we knew that he had killed James, and it caused something inside both of us to break. I think it was that night that I really turned into the evil bastard I was when I returned. All because Dumbledore killed the man that treated you as his own.

When Lily heard that he had killed James she pleaded with him to let me take you and raise you so that you would know love and not be raised by her stupid and insane muggle sister. She and I both knew that he was going to kill her simply because she had allowed me into both yours and her life after everything he had done to avoid it. He killed her in front of my eyes while I was holding you knowing I would not be able to do anything to stop it or protect her. I was the only one that knew how to stop the curse without giving up your life. When she died she did give you blood protection, but when he tried to kill me while I was holding you it also worked in my favor because it bounced off of me. It narrowly missed him and he was extremely pissed off to say the least. He shot the killing curse at you the next time. He did however make sure I was in a full body bind when he cast it. The last thing I remember saying was 'No not my Dustin, not my baby boy' it surprised him and it stopped the curse from killing you and it left you with your scar.

After that he hit me with the curse but it wasn't enough to kill me it only split my body and soul. That was when my soul went into that idiot Qurriel. My body did die which is why I had to create a new one since he made sure you stopped all of my attempts of returning. After that I spent the last two years trying to find out what I could about Dustin, not realizing that you were he and right under my nose the entire time. That's basically what happened Son. Your mother died because of that arse and you were stuck with magic hating muggles, that did all kinds of shit that would have gotten them killed by me a lot sooner if I had known." Tom said while watching Draco calm Dustin down and comfort him.

"Thanks for telling me that Father, know I really know that most of my life has been a lie. The only truth has come from the few that I consider my family and that is not many people. My family now only consists of the people that live here in this Manor and have been a part of my true life the past few week's or years for a few of them. I'm glad that I finally have you Father, both you and Draco. Oh and in that diary Mum seemed to have written down a way that would possibly bring her back if you used both your blood and mine. Do you think we could try it one day and see if it works?" Dustin said through his tears, hoping that he could one day meet his mother.

"Yes Dustin we can try it, but first I will look over the notes she had. For now I want you both to take a nap before we talk with the others. I will come wake you when we decide to chat, it may take a while for Hermione to realize her parentage and that she was lied to. Go to sleep now boys, I love you both very much." Tom said after tucking them in on the bed in Dustin's room and walking out the door seeing that they were asleep and would not be replying.

While the boys were talking Hermione, Lucius, Remus, Sev, and Siri were having their own discussion. This time taking place in the sitting room that was much less formal than the other one. This discuss was just as serious as the other conversation.

"Hermione, what Lucius is going to tell you will be a bit of a shock to you so try to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" Remus said while sitting next to his husband.

When Hermione nodded Lucius started talking. "Hermione, you are not muggle-born like everyone thinks. Your father is a squib, same as all of his fathers for about 4 generations. Dumbledore has been lying to you about that and so have your parents but that is because they haven't really known. Most pure-blooded families do not mention squib children and when they are of age they live in the Muggle world. We believe that your great-great-great-grandfather was a pure-blood squib, and that would make you at the very least a half-blood due to you father unknowingly being the child of two squibs both pure-blooded. When your father married your mother and had you, you became a half-blood. We found this information on the last Ministry raid we had, that is also when we found out the truth about Harry Potter never really being a Potter. Are you ok with this knowledge?"

"Yes I'm fine with this knowledge, it just adds proof that Dumbledore does not know everything like he says he does. I was also wondering if it would be possible to join the Death Eaters. I know it sounds a little weird coming from me but, I understand why Tom would want less muggle-borns in Hogwarts, they do lower our strength in spells and power that we can attain with certain knowledge that use to be taught at Hogwarts before Dumbledore became Headmaster. I know that Dean Thomas can't really perform actual magic after fourth year, he seems to struggle too much with it but can do theory with no problem. I really want to join the Death Eaters, do you think Tom would let me?" Hermione asked Lucius and Severus.

At this everyone in the room looked at her wondering why she would want to be a Death Eater, considering that most thought her worthless or a mudblood. When both Severus and Lucius nodded that she more than likely could be a Death Eater everyone was quite and thinking, waiting for the other conversation to end. Little did they know that Tom was even then trying to wake the boys up. Tom tried for at least 10 minutes before giving up. Every time he had tried to wake them they just grunted and curled closer to the other.

"Well, the boys won't wake up so lets make this quick. In case your wondering Dustin asked me to tell him the true events of that fateful night. Both him and Draco are sleeping and hopefully Dustin is not dreaming of it. Oh Severus, you and I will be working on a potion sometime soon that might bring my Lily back. It appears that in her diary she left a spell and potion that could possibly bring her back if she was hit with the killing curse. Apparently she knew she would not survive Dumbledore's wrath for loving me and going to me for help. As well as her saying that she wanted to side with me after she had found out that her father was a half-blood squib. The potion will require both my blood and Dustin's and the spell must be performed at her grave." As Tom was saying this everyone got surprised looks on their faces as to what Lily was planning back then.

After Severus thought for a few minutes they set up a time tomorrow that they could look at the potion ingredients and decided on when to make it and perform the ritual to bring her back. After that everyone went their separate ways to bed, Lucius and Remus to their room, Sev and Siri to their room, and Hermione to her own escorted by Tom. Tom made sure that she knew when breakfast was served and where the library was knowing she had a love for books. When Tom was in his room he took out the diary and began to read. He read until morning, all the while thinking that he could get his Lily back. 'Lily I love you and I will bring you back' Tom thought as he fell asleep after hours of reading.

**A/N:** thanks for waiting a while...I am back at school so I will be limited to writing when I can, and that's mostly on weekends. Please don't forget to review, and please tell me what you think of bringing Lily back...next chapter will be the chat with Dumbles, Ron, Dustin, Draco, Sev, and Tom. hope you enjoy will update when I can but hopefully it will be sooner than this last one.


	6. How Stupid Is Dumbledore?

Disclaimer: I don't own this its all in fun...

**Chapter 6: Just how stupid is Dumbledore?**

The next morning when Dustin, and Draco got up they both realized that they had a few hours before Tom and Sev would be in to make sure they were awake so they could go to their meeting with Dumbles. Dustin seemed to want to take advantage of that time by sleeping a little more but Draco had other ideas. Draco slipped under the covers and slowly pulled down Dustin's sweatpants and silver boxers. Draco paused long enough to look Dustin in the eye before starting his exploration of Dustin's cock. Draco took the full length of Dustin in his mouth and swallowed. Within just five minutes of the wondrous sensation Dustin came with a shout that thankfully no one outside of the room heard since they put silencing charms on the room before they started. As soon as Dustin came Draco followed, leaning against Dustin's chest trying to catch his breath. A short while later they both were getting dressed in Slytherin colors when they heard a knock at the door. Both said "come in" at the same time.

"Well aren't you boys truly Slytherin's? Really Dustin weren't you suppose to be a Gryffindor in the Headmasters eye? What will he think seeing you in Slytherin colors with your father's pet snake wrapped around your upper arm? If you both are ready follow me to Tom, he made a portkey that Dumbledore wont sense coming." Severus said as he motioned for the boys to follow him.

"Yes, Sev I am in Slytherin and you would be surprised to know that if it wasn't for what Dumbledore wanted me to see and think before I got to Hogwarts I would have been a Slytherin all along. And personally I don't give a rat's arse what Dumbledore thinks about his so called Golden-Boy being a Slytherin...I will be in September anyway. What do you mean Nagini will be wrapped around me at the meeting?" Dustin replied as he followed Sev to his father.

"Well, son, Nagini said that she wants to see this jackass for herself that hurt one of her own family. Yes she actually said it like that I did not change a thing and she was adamant that she ride on you not me or anyone else. Apparently she wants to see Ronald's face since she knows it was his father she attacked last year." Tom answered as the boys and Sev walked in.

In the room were, Tom, and Sirius since Dumbledore refused to believe that he really loves Sev and is married to him and as Dustin's other guardian. Sirius and Sev were mainly going to support Dustin and to prove to Dumbledore that yes they did love each other and were married whether he wanted that to happen or not. They all reached for the snake talisman that was serving as the portkey and could only be activated by someone speaking the words Slytherin in parseltongue. Tom said the activating word and the next second they were in a room at the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Looking around Dustin and Draco soon spotted an extremely pissed off Albus Dumbledore and if possible a redder than red Ronald Weasley.

"Well, hello. It's good of you to finally show up Tom I was wondering if you would show at all. After all we all know how much you hate me with a passion. And why are Severus and Sirius here I only said it was for you, Dustin and Draco no one else? My portkey I sent you was set only for you three." Dumbledore said as he stood from the only chair in the room.

"Well Dumbledore, first off I am perfectly on time and Severus and Sirius came for their own reason's and to support my son since you only seem to want to destroy his only happiness. Really stupid of you to do that, especially to your little weapon. Isn't that what you called my son, a weapon to grant you fame as you had before? Now what did you call us here for? Maybe to see if what Ronald here said a few days ago at your little Order meeting was true or not? Maybe to see if you could turn my son against me, his own father, like he was before? Maybe to destroy any happiness he has the chance to feel? Or is it an attempt to fid out what it is Severus won't tell you about my meetings? Do you plan on trying to break into the boys minds? Go ahead you wont be able to, Lucius and I have trained them in blocking people from their minds." Tom said as he conjured two couches for himself, Dustin and Draco, and one for Severus and Sirius. Leaving Ronald to make his own seat, which he did that was stiff as a board since he has always been terrible at Transfiguration.

Dumbledore just stared at Tom not sure what to say to those questions. As he looked around at the group he saw that Dustin and Draco were curled up together and both had matching rings on that were only meant to be worn by soul mates that were planning on getting married or bonded after they turn a minimum age of sixteen. This made Albus think especially since he knew that if he tried to separate them by any means he could end up dead and thus Voldemort would always win. What worried him just as much was that Severus and Sirius came together and also had matching rings but these were wedding rings that were made of the purest Gold with two stones matching both of their eyes set in them. Also Sirius seemed to be reaching into his robe pocket to grab a piece of paper. As he was doing this he was giving his husband a kiss, showing his possessiveness and his love so that Dumbledore knew he would not be splitting them up anytime soon.

"Tom, I would like to know how you figured out that Harry was your son? I was only informed once and that was by Lily right before she went into labor. She told me to keep the child from you at all cost and that James was planning on adopting the child in everyway once he was born. So I ask once again, how did you find out the truth? Who did you cast Imperious on, or was is it a raid?" Albus asked watching Draco try to hold back Dustin from doing something.

"How dare you accuse my father of that shit you mother fucker. He never lied to me for years, he never left me to be abused on purpose you dumb fuck. If you really were like a grandfather to me as you have always said then why the fuck did you leave me with the Dursley's? Even after I asked not to go back you still sent me there, even when I told you what they did to me. You made my summer between 4th and 5th year hell because you sent a letter saying that Voldemort was back and that Sirius was innocent. If you hadn't have sent that letter I would not have been raped over and over by my uncle and cousin. It's your own fault you lost your fucking weapon Dumbledore, you let me get abused and did nothing to stop it even knowing that the blood protection would not work anymore since my father returned using my blood. FUCK YOU and stop trying to rule my damn life ass-whole." Dustin yelled the last part, before his father or anyone else could say anything about what Dumbledore had said before.

Everyone in the room was too shocked to really say anything at all. Dumbledore and Ron were the most shocked since neither of them really ever heard Dustin ever say anything besides bugger or sod off or arse. Tom was looking at Dustin as if he had lost his mind with that stunt. Sirius was looking at Dustin just plain confused that his godson would cuss out the Headmaster for accusing his father of something. Sev and Draco had been patiently waiting for the past four or five years for Dustin to blow at Dumbledore, especially after Dustin had found out what all Dumbles had kept from him even though he said that he was not keeping any secrets.

"Well, it looks like you have a back-bone after all Dustin, after that little show I suppose it would be obvious to everyone that you are the son of Lord Voldemort. What are you afraid to learn that your father really killed your mother, or are you afraid that you will become exactly like him and kill muggle borns? Would you kill your friend Hermione? She is a muggle-born after all. Oh and how is she faring with the pregnancy? She can't get rid of the fetus no matter how hard she tries, not with how I made the potion and said the spell so it would work." Dumbledore said after he got over his shock.

"Well, Albus you seem to have forgotten that Dustin has always had temper, you were just too afraid to piss him off. Especially after you let **my** husband die for your stupid crusade, didn't Dustin as 'Harry' destroy at least half of your possessions? All of them were things you used to track him and what went on at the Dursley's. Don't even try to deny it. I know what all you used because after he did that and I went into your office I couldn't sense anything that had tracking spells on them. Oh and lets not forget your attempt at a memory charm on me after Siri 'died'. What the fuck do you have to say for that Dumbles?" Severus asked while Tom and Draco were trying to calm Dustin down and Ron was cowering in the corner after Dustin's little show.

"Headmaster, I hate to go against you but Professor Snape has a point. You always have been afraid of Harry's temper, you always made sure he blew up at me and 'Mione. And actually I tampered with the potion, and spell, you used on Hermione, she can get rid of only one set of genes the baby will have and I think she might not know how and she should receive an owl soon telling her what to look for if she wants to do that. I don't want to have a kid that is a fucking half-blood, its mother would be a worthless mudblood. I would rather have a kid with Lavender, not Hermione. Yes, Professor I will still stand by you, after all my mother still doesn't know that I have been to every Order meeting in the past year using Polyjuice potion. Dustin and Draco, Snape and Black, and Malfoy Sr. and Remus are disgusting and its wrong what they do. You were right about Harry being gay and unnatural and I am glad that you took me in under your wing." Ron said as he was shooting disgusted looks at his one time friend and his lover.

"Well, well, well, looks like little Ronniekins can actually stand up to me now. Isn't that a surprise, you never could calm me down or stand up to me when I let loose my anger. What changed? Did you finally learn how to defend yourself, or is it because you seem to think I won't do anything to Dumbles little pet? Whatever your reason is don't worry I will still kick your arse no matter what. I don't take to kindly to people insulting my boyfriend or my godparents, or my soon to be in-laws. Just a friendly little reminder to you, if I hadn't asked my father and everyone else to stop sending hexes at you and your family then you would most likely be insane or still in St. Mungo's trying to recover so don't even try that bullshit I know your thinking." Dustin said as he glared at Ron.

At this point everyone was quiet staring at the two boys that used to be the best of friends. They had done everything like Dumbledore had wanted them to, even to the point of befriending the know-it-all Granger. Albus was busy wondering what he had done wrong to turn his weapon against him while everyone else was wondering when Dustin had grown up so much, well everyone except Draco and Sev. After that it took everyone at least a half an hour to calm down enough to find out the real reason why Dumbledore wanted them to meet. Every time Dumbledore tried to explain what he claimed happened that Halloween night Dustin and Draco would yell at him to 'shut the fuck up' to his great surprise. After another hour Dustin was bored and cast a silent Cruico at Ron that hit him square in the chest. Dumbledore was the only one that told him to stop, the others were looking at him with surprise showing on their faces. He had just cast a wordless Cruico while his wand was barely in his grip. After about 5 minutes of Ron screaming and Dumbledore shouting at him to stop he did. Ron was immediately apprated to St. Mungo's thus ending the oh so fun meeting. Dumbledore's last words were..."Make sure you tell the wolf that he can be Malfoy's permanent Sex toy he is banned from the Order, same with both of you Snapes."

With that Dumbles apprated out and the guys all decided that they were going to go get some things for the baby that would soon be apart of the family and wedding presents for Remus and Lucius since neither of them were with them. They first went down Knocturn Alley, when Dustin walked into a pet store he spotted a light brown wolf cub and a surprisingly white panther cub. He bought both saying that the wolf was for Remus and Lucius and the panther was for him and Draco. Draco had been wanting to find a wolf for his parents and Dustin said it was from both of them so he would finally be able to get it for them. What surprised Draco the most was the startling white panther that Dustin had bought for both of them. Severus had gotten Lucius a new cauldron that would make the brewing of the possible cure for Remus much safer. For Remus he bought some books on old werewolf laws that are overlooked today that would give him more rights then he actually had, as well as a book on Vampires. Sirius however bought Remus some stuff for pranks and things to help in the bedroom. For Lucius he got a dog collar, and supplies for the new wolf they would have, and potion ingredients. Tom got them both rings that would acknowledge the fact to everyone that they were soul mates. He had felt the bond grow and knew that they were soul mates just like Sev and Siri, and Dustin and Draco.

With everything done they started back in Diagon Alley to get some baby supplies. It surprisingly didn't take that long for all of them to get a bunch of baby clothes and blankets for the little one that they all liked and some wizarding baby care for new parents. Dustin freaked out many people because he was walking with a panther next to him while Draco was actually holding the wolf in his arms.

Tom and Sev were trying not to laugh at the looks the two were getting while Sirius just went ahead and laughed. Most people were wondering if the Malfoy heir was insane since he was carrying a wolf while others were trying to figure out why Severus Snape and Sirius Black were holding hands and grinning about it. After getting the baby things they went back to Riddle Manor.

Hermione was sleeping since it was around 10pm when they got back but Remus and Lucius were wide awake cuddling on the sofa in front of the fire waiting for them. When Lucius saw the wolf in his son's arms he was surprised to say the least, but Remus was even more shocked because the cub looked like a miniature of him when he transformed.

"Father, Dad, this wolf is your wedding present from me and Dustin. I have always wanted to get you both a wolf so that Dad could have another wolf around once a month and so I could play with him. Hope you like him." Draco said as he sat the wolf down on the floor next to the sofa his parents were on.

"You two will get the rest of your things tomorrow since it is late and we also have some things for Hermione. Now why don't you two boys go on up to bed, especially you Dustin since you lost your temper the most. Goodnight and do try to go to sleep or wear each other out first if you must." Tom said as he gave both boys hugs and sent them on their way.

With that both boys said goodnight and bolted out of the room and to their bedroom. As soon as they were in the room Draco pushed Dustin down onto the bed and straddled Dustin and pinned his hands above is head. Draco bent down and attacked his lips with needy lust filled kisses. Soon all hands were forgotten as they roamed each other's bodies. Dustin moaned as Draco lowered his lips to his nipples. Draco's expert tongue swiveled around the bud making it perk and erect. Dustin arched into Draco making both boys moan as their erections rubbed together. Draco began to administer the same treatment to the other nipple when Dustin pulled the gray eyed boy up to meet his face.

"I want you in me now." He purred grinding into Draco.

Tonight he did not want foreplay he wanted to be fucked. Draco nearly moaned from the amount of lust within Dustin's teal orbs. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and whispered a spell. Quickly he lubed up his prick. Dustin placed his legs on Draco's shoulders impatiently waiting.  
Draco slipped a finger into Dustin's arse stretching the smaller boy. Dustin bucked desperately against the finger moaning in pleasure as it hit his prostate.

"Draco please." His voice was husky with lust.

Draco swallowed heavily at the sight the boy made. His eyes were half closed. His lips were parted slightly and he gripped the sheets tightly. Dustin bucked brushing his erection with Draco's. Draco let out a moan of pleasure. He fisted Dustin's erection and pumped it. Harry panted slightly looking pleadingly at Draco.

"I want you in me now!" He begged arching further into the touch. Draco removed his finger. Dustin whimpered at the loss. Without warning Draco pushed himself to the hilt into Dustin. Dustin yelled out in pleasure. His legs drifted from Draco's shoulder to his waist. He wrapped his legs around the blonde and thrust causing Draco's head to tilt back in pleasure. Dustin thrust slowly with need. He stopped and stared into mercury orbs.

"Please Draco." He purred seductively. "Fuck me hard." He whispered.

That was all it took. Draco placed his hands on either side of Dustin's head and began to thrust hard and fast. Dustin panted and mewled in pleasure meeting his thrust desperately. The sounds of skin slapping skin mingled with the cries of Harry and Draco filled the room. Draco wrapped his pale hand around Dustin's erection and began pumping with the thrusts. Dustin arched his back and came with a loud cry. Draco thrust again and came with a loud moan.

He collapsed on top of the sweaty black haired boy panting heavily. Draco pulled his softening cock out of Dustin. He rolled to lay beside Dustin. Gently he wrapped his arms around the other boy holding him tightly. Dustin snuggled into Draco arms purring in contentment. Draco dropped lazy kisses onto Dustin's face dreading having to move at all.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you, too Dustin. Always will."


	7. Introduction to DE

**Disclaimer:** ok most of you know this so after this I will stop adding this to my stories….I DON'T OWN THIS its J K Rowling's and I wish I did own it but I don't this is jus me venting my ideas and writing them out on paper.

**Authors Note:** I am sooooo very sorry that it has taken me so long to post an update it's just that I have been very busy with mid-terms, work, and trying to pick out a college to do much writing unless it was required. I'm really sorry that this is so long of a time since I last updated but I am working on my final senior portfolio and that has to be done by March 30th then after that I will have most of my time filled up a little bit more so that I can write more. I will try to make this update and another one within a few days if I am lucky b/c I want to expand on more than just the initiation and possibly go further. If you have any ideas of possible baby names for the kid Hermione will be having please leave them in a review and tell me what you think of this chapter please.

ON WITH THE STORY...

_**The Induction to the Death Eaters**_

As soon as Dustin and Draco walked in behind Lord Voldemort all the Death Eaters, with the exception of those closest to Voldemort or in the Inner Circle, were extremely surprised to see that their Lord had a son that they were just finding out about. Once Voldemort was sitting in his chair Lucius, Remus, Severus, and Sirius all gathered around him, Remi and Luc on his right with Sev and Siri on his left. That left Dustin and Draco standing right in front of him prepared to bow and get down on their knees if necessary, which they weren't sure if they would have to do seeing as how they were going straight into the Inner Circle as soon as they were inducted. Hermione was to be inducted but would be allowed to come into the meeting late since she was at St. Mungo's getting checked up and taking the potion to reject Ron's entire DNA in the baby she was carrying.

"Rudolphus, would you please bring in our lucky guests? Bella come up here my dear and stand before my son and young Draco." the Dark Lord hissed to his death eaters.

"Yes, milord." Rudolphus said as he started the trek to the dungeons to get the Dursley family which would be the 'honored guest' for the night. Once he got to the room they were in he knocked them all out to that he could re-awaken them in the room surrounded by the Death Eaters. As they came awake, the first thing that they saw was a room full of people wearing black robes then as they finally looked around they saw a throne with Voldemort in it then the others standing by him.

"Well, well, well. What it is that we have here Rudolphus? Is this my present from my father's loyal followers? Well I must thank you for this it is just lovely and what I had been dreaming of getting. Isn't that right baby, you wanna help me torture them any?" Dustin asked looking at Draco.

"Sure, thing baby, you know that I want revenge for what they have done to you and the rest of my family. They deserve to die but it must be a very painful death not something so simple as just the AK curse that can't even kill you but torture. Maybe we should use that potion that we made just a few days ago that will be so very fun to use. Don't you think so guys?" Draco asked his family.

As everyone nodded their heads, Sev ran to get it and a few others he wanted to try our. This was the perfect time to try it if it doesn't work than he can perfect it and try it at the next meeting. Once he was back he handed both potion vials to Dustin and Draco, then stepped back into his husbands arms to watch the show. Draco got Petunia and Dudley to torture while Bella and Vernon were just for Dustin to have his fun with. Draco took Petunia first and gave her the potion that was Sev's creation, it was to torture the victim to make sure that no matter what they tried they would always remember everything that happened and unfortunately they would remember one event that often happened at raves that some of the DE's held, rape, even though it would not actually happen. Petunia felt as though she was being violated in the worst way imaginable because Vernon had not touched her for years. Ever since the freak had come to live with them Vernon had started to only touch her to rape her because she was no longer willing after waiting for 10 years to have any type of sex with her husband.

The duo some how managed to bore Draco by the time he was done casting Curico on Petunia, he had switched to Dudley every now and then when he was getting tired of hearing him scream 'mummy, mummy' all the time. While torturing Dudley, Draco thought of all the fun he and Dustin would be having as future rulers once the Dark Lord stepped down for his son to rule. Meanwhile Dustin was anything but bored, he didn't do much at first besides force the potion he and his lover had created down Vernon's throat and command him to 'have fun' with Bella. Bella thought she would be getting a body to fuck since all she heard and saw was Dustin whispering in the whale's ear and pointing towards her and then the mans malicious glint in his eye.

While most of the Death Eaters watched Vernon rape Bella, one of their own, Voldemort, Sev, Siri, Remi, and Luc were all laughing at what was happening to the 'perfect' loveable married couple. It was something that three of them had wanted to see done for years now and would have done had it not been for Dumbledore. When Dustin turned around and lifted an eyebrow in question towards his father and godparents, he received the nods he was looking for and continued on with his next little potion he had 'borrowed' from Dumbles without his knowledge. This potion though, made sure that you got pregnant from being raped, it was something Dumbles planned to use on Harry when he was getting out of hand. Making sure that the young wizard had the family he wanted while also making sure he had a child to carry on his ideas and plans.

While Dustin enjoyed this torture, he thought about what all that dark energy would do to him when he was done with this session of torture. Also wondering what would happen when he got Draco in their room when this was done and how long it would be until either of them came out of their room. Draco was wondering the same thing, but was more curious as to what Dustin might be planning to do to him tonight or for the next few nights. Once the Dursley's were barely recognizable, the Death Eaters that would not be receiving Dustin's mark were told to leave and take Petunia and Dudley with them and drop them off in a cell next to the door so they could see how close a possible escape was. Once all the Death Eaters were gone but five, Voldemort changed back into his 'Tom' clothes instead of the overflowing robes Voldemort wore.

"So dad, who exactly is getting my mark besides Sev, Siri, Luc, Remi, and my Dragon? I know your thinking of something because I don't know who that one is that still has his mask on?" said Dustin as soon as he warded the door to all but his family and Hermione.

"Well son, that would be for you to find out because this is someone that you know very well and has a twin who is busy making up a story and a new experimental potion that will confound the Order. Take a wild guess at which one it is Dustin because you might be surprised." Tom said while laughing at the look on Dustin and Draco's faces.

"Fred, is that you?"

"No, I'm Gred; Forge is working on the potion/fog that will blind the Order when they try to come near certain people or places. And yes he is also a DE and would have been here if it hadn't been for mum and Dumbles wanting to talk to us about our joke shop and the products we have been creating. So what's this I hear about you and Draco being together and possibly getting engaged here soon?" Fred said as he came up and gave Dustin a hug.

"Well as lovely as this reunion is we have plans to create and a war to win, which includes taking down Dumbledore in the publics eye and then killing him. Making the public of the wizarding world realize that they believed in a traitor and a manipulator. What do you say we work on that then come back to this little reunion?" Tom said as the others started to walk to the war room.

"Sure thing dad, we will be there in just a minute. I just need to smack Fred for keeping me in the dark while I am their main investor for their store." Dustin said as he advanced on Fred making him want to run.

Once in the war room, Sev and Siri started to shake just a little bit because of the fact that their two godsons were now going to be one Dumbledore's 'must be watched' list which was getting to be very long. It included all known Death Eaters, their children and now Dustin was to be added to that list when he was for the longest time on Dumbledore's list of 'who answers to me'. Once you go on that list you almost never get off of it, if you try to it's almost impossible to keep from going back on it. Severus himself knew that, now that he had practically told Dumbles that he was never faithful to him he was back on the list of people that must be watched at all cost. Sirius was now on that list as well as Remus and Lucius was back on it. Tom of course was not on it because so few people ever knew his exact whereabouts and he planned to keep it that way, with only his family knowing where he was at all times incase anything was to happen to Dustin or Draco.

"So, what do you think would surprise Dumbles the most besides finding out about Hermione's true parentage and that Ron will not be a father to the baby in anyway at all? Also keep in mind that Draco and Dustin want to marry or at least bond by the time Yule comes around so we have that to plan for as well so whatever we do to Dumbles can not take up all of our time even if we want it to. So start thinking and give me ideas." Tom said or practically ordered at the end.

Once Tom finished talking Dustin, Draco and Fred all walked in. Fred was looking as though he had just gotten his ass kicked and was still smiling about it. If everyone in the room didn't know any better you would think that he was always happy being in pain and that he was a sadistic person but he wasn't. Fred was just happy that he was not cursed and instead was beat the muggle way which is less painful when it happens but leaves marks to help the person remember what not to do in the future to escape the same punishment. That was something Fred wanted to remember so that he would not do something incredibly stupid again.

"Well, since you boys decided to join us we can get started on explaining to you that we need to some how or another get a portkey into Hogwarts and in the hands of the headmaster which will being him here so that we may 'interrogate' him and give him a slim chance of hope that he will not be killed. During that we will get the information out of him that we need which will include how to take down his Fidelus Charm on Siri's house so we may enter and what he did to both Potter Wills. Once we succeed in that we will start researching the books in the Potter vaults for the one which has a potion to bring back a spouse or relation to the Potter lines. I can have my love back and you can have your mother back son, would you like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes I would love to have my mother back father. When do you think we will be able to start on this and find everything out from Dumbles? Can I be the one to start the interrogation please?" Dustin asked his father while giving him a huge bar hug. Draco was on the side standing by his father and Remi, smiling at the fact that his lover would finally be able to have his whole family around when they got married.

"Well, baby it looks like you will get your wish, your entire family will be together when we bond and get married. Hopefully by then Hermione will not have had the kid since I want us to be married by then. How long do you think the spell or potion whatever it is will take to become effective to being Lily back Tom?" Draco asked leaning into his father thinking that they could have 3 weddings. One for Sev and Siri, another for his father and Remi, and one for him and Dustin.

"It shouldn't take too long Draco and it is a potion that must be poured over the grave while a spell is said in Latin or if you have the ability parseltongue. Now we still have much to talk about involving Hermione's baby so we will talk about that tomorrow once everyone has gotten some sleep and we have Fred's brother here with us as well. Now off to bed everyone and Dustin, Draco I want you two to just sleep tonight, after what you did at the meeting it will be in your dreams if you tire yourselves out so please do as I say just this once."

"Of course father."

"Of course Tom," was said by everyone else as they left the room for their suites.

Once Draco and Dustin got to their room and changed into their silver and black boxers they climbed into bed and cuddled while whispering sweet words into each others ears as they drifted off to sleep. Dustin was thinking of ways to get revenge on Dumbledore and what questions to ask him that he wanted answers to the most. Draco on the other hand was thinking of the baby Hermione was going to carry full term that her ex-boyfriend forced upon her that was not just his as she originally thought. That and the wedding he wanted to plan for his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to him. With that last thought he drifted into dreamland picturing the perfect place for a honeymoon and the events happening.

**A/N: **yes I know this was a somewhat short chapter but that is because my muse has seemed to have left me and is returning very slowly or when it is late at night and I usually have school the next day. For the next few days I will be on spring break and will try to write the next chapter which I hope will be devoted towards the baby and maybe Dumbles being caught. Any idea's for baby names would be greatly appreciated. And please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Is that Lily and time to plan against

Jenny Begert pg8

A/N: I am terribly sorry all my loyal readers and fans had to wait so long for an update but real life has been mean to me. I am now in college and have had way too much stress from classes and extra activities I am involved in. This continuation of my story so soon is due to my English professor letting me do this as my term paper. I have ideas for other stories which I have written down and it could be possible to add those ideas to this….but I think you would rather read the story than this so….ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy it.

_Speak _ thoughts

speak parseltounge

speak father/son talking through link

**Chapter 8:**** Is that Lily and time to plan against Dumbledore**

The next morning arrived too soon for the three couples and their friends, for they would rather have slept for a little longer so as not to be nearly as tired since none of them had gone to sleep until at least 2 or 3 am. Draco and Dustin were unfortunately the first ones up, well unfortunate for the others that is. Draco went to wake up his father and dad, while Dustin went to wake up his father and then Sev and Siri. Draco managed to walk in on his fathers in a not so great position for a child to see, while Dustin walked in and got a full showing of both Sev and Siri coming out of the shower. Tom was already awake having heard Dustin's thoughts about how he was going to wake up.

Apparently everyone in the house was anxious because today was the day that Tom, Dustin, and Sev were going to make the potion that would bring Lily back to life. It is a somewhat complicated potion that if not done at a certain time of day will not work correctly. The words that went with the potion were not nearly as complex since the only two that would be saying anything at all would be Dustin and Tom since they were the ones who could speak parseltounge. It was a string of hisses that if translated mean nothing more then "rise again for you were not meant to die, come back and seek your revenge and your love." Tom couldn't wait to have the love of his life back while Dustin couldn't wait to finally be able to meet his mother and get to know her like he should have always been able to do. The others were just happy to get their friend back and in Draco's case, his future mother-in-law.

When the time came for the ritual to be performed the only ones at the grave were the two most related to Lily, meaning only Tom and Dustin. The others were all just outside of the cemetery standing ready for when they would get to see their friend or soon to be mother-in-law. Draco however was very nervous about meeting the woman who had won the heart of one of the most feared wizards of the age. Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Remus however were content to wait and were only worried about how Lily would react to the news that her baby boy was about to be married and that her husband was "destroyed" by her love and son. The one thing that all five of the bystanders had on their minds was Dumbledore's reaction to his worst nightmare coming back and how he would handle the famous Lily Evan's temper when she found him. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore would be very easily found since he was currently locked inside a room at the Order's Headquarters.

Several hours later the ritual was complete, and both Dustin and Tom were exhausted from the magic required to bring Lily back. Lily was jus waking up when she saw her beloved husband pass-out. Dustin was extremely happy seeing his mother and ran into her arms, hugging her as if she was about to disappear again.

"Is it really you my beautiful baby boy?" Lily asked through her tears as she gripped her son even tighter.

"Yes, mom, it's really me! Dad and I found a way to get you back, we've missed you so much. I love you." Dustin cried.

Within just seconds of Dustin finishing his sentence his father joined in the family hug, not able to believe that his family was finally whole again. The others that were standing just outside of the area could feel the happiness coming off the Dark Lord and his family. It was something that they never wanted to see broken again. Siri and Remus were both wondering what would have happened if Lily had never died and had been able to truly raise her family and be a part of her family. Lucius and Severus were thinking that the Dark Lord could finally have what he has always wanted, a real family that loved him for who he is. Everyone was happy and wondering if for once the happy family could stay happy and together or if Dumbledore would interfere yet again. That was the question on everyone's mind and no one would know that answer for a while longer, at least not until the news that Lily "Potter" was back from the dead and was truly married to the Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

"Lets go and join the others Lily; everyone can't wait to see you once again." Tom said to his lovely wife as he pulled out of the hug and started towards the rest of the family.

With that Tom, Lily, and Dustin walked to the others and Draco ran into Dustin's arms as soon as he saw him. Lily was slightly surprised by that action since as far as she knew her soon was raised as Dumbledore saw fit and that meant that he did not get along with the Malfoy's yet here her son was hugging Draco Malfoy as if they were lovers. Tom whispered in her ear that they had been best of friends for a few years now and had become lovers and were planning on bonding soon, and that Dustin had waited to see if there was a way he could have his mother there. Once she knew that her son was smart enough to deceive Dumbledore she knew that she would not have much to worry about with him, except of course how much trouble he could cause if he was anything like his father and godfathers.

Once everyone was back together as the group was meant to be, once the boys had been born of course, everyone was extremely happy and they all apprated back to Riddle Manor. Surprisingly no one was around the Manor when they returned; all the Death Eaters had not apprated to the Manor when they felt the mark sting briefly. The one person that was most surprised by this was not Tom as everyone thought, but Dustin who was the reason the Mark had stung. He had wanted to send a warning out to the Death Eaters that something was about to happen, and that some were to report to the Manor. Apparently the sting was not enough for them to answer and he mentioned that to his father and mother. Both agreed with him silently that it was time to tell the Death Eaters the truth as to what the Dark Lord had been hiding for a few months and why he was so insane.

Two hours after Lily was settled in at the Manor, Tom called his Death Eaters and was awaiting their arrival with his family around him. That was of course everyone that had been with him when his son and he went to get his wife back. Once the Death Eaters started to arrive it was only a matter of time before one was extremely stupid to say something about the Malfoy's, and Snape-Blacks not being in the identical robes that all Death Eaters wore. This made some mad, while others just seemed envious that they were allowed to dress as they pleased while the others could not. It did not help things that Severus and Lucius were both smirking at the Death Eaters as they came in, just wanting one of them to go off so that they could attack them.

Most Death Eaters however were busy sneering at Lily Potter, really Lily Riddle, and turning away very quickly when the Dark Lord saw them doing so. One however was not quick enough or smart enough to turn away quickly so as not to be on the Dark Lords bad side, _he will definitely be made an example of during the meeting_, Tom thought. While Tom was thinking that Lily was wondering if any of the Death Eaters would remember that they had been told they would have a Queen of sorts to follow if Tom could talk her into it. Dustin was jus smirking at all of the idiotic Death Eaters that were sure to get into some type of trouble with his father once the meeting truly started.

When all of the Death Eaters were finally there, the some what strange family all walked into the room, holding their heads high and proud. Once Tom had sat down and conjured another chair for his wife the others took their places beside him. Dustin and Draco and Sev were on his left, and Siri, Remus, and Lucius were on his right. That surprised many of the Death Eaters and some of them gasped out loud at the "audacity" of Siri, Remus and Lucius to stand on the right side of their lord. That side was reserved for those he considered family just as the left was as well, but seeing Sev stand by the Dark Lord was no surprise since he had always been allowed to call him Tom when in private. Avery was not so smart as to just gasp like the rest of his fellow death eaters.

"My Lord, since when is Malfoy part of your family, not to mention the worthless werewolf?" Avery questioned after seeing where everyone was standing and the fact that Lucius was getting moved even higher into the inner circle than he was. Avery had been a Death Eater for much longer than the Malfoy's yet he was still considered to be in the lower level of the inner circle almost not even in it. That however was not a very smart thing to say and the Death Eaters standing right by him slowly inched away, readily moving to avoid the punishment soon to be dished out.

"What makes you think that Lucius is not apart of my family Avery? Have I ever told you everything there is to know about me, or about my past? No I have not so do not attempt to dictate or tell me who can be in my family. _Crucio_." Tom said as he cast the curse. "oh and by the way, Remus the one you called a worthless werewolf is the husband to Lucius Malfoy and father to my future son-in-law, so you will watch your mouth when you say anything about the Malfoy's, Snape's, or anyone standing by my side. If I do not punish you, do not think it has escaped, my son can do the punishing for me."

With that said, two Death Eaters that were standing near Avery moved to take him to the dungeons and lock him up in one of the cells for the night, possibly longer depending on the Dark Lords mood at the end of the meeting. From the look on the Dark Lords face many thought that Avery could be stuck down there for a month if the Dark Lord was not any calmer by the end of the meeting. The usual length of time anyone ever spent stuck in a cell was about two weeks, the only time it was more than that was when you either insulted the Dark Lord or one of his favorites. Avery had insulted the Dark Lord and his family earning him a very long stay in the cell if the Death Eaters were thinking correctly.

Once Avery was gone and the two Death Eaters were back that had taken him to his cell the meeting continued on as though there was not an interruption and the Death Eaters were paying rapt attention to what their lord was saying about the woman next to him. He had started the meeting off telling about what had really happened the months leading up to his supposed down fall by the young baby potter. He told them the truth that he had told his son not long ago, about how Lily had wanted to talk to him and had gone to Severus because she knew that Sirius and he were together and they were Death Eaters. She had been breaking free from the memory charm Dumbledore had cast on her and needed to talk to her true love not James. He told them of how Dumbledore had lied to Severus to get him to break up with Sirius and how when he refused he used the perfect opportunity, a fake prophecy, saying that I would be killed or defeated by my own son or the Longbottom boy.

Tom saw how tired some of the Death Eaters were getting of standing he conjured chairs for each to sit in and motioned for them to sit as he continued on with his story and the reason's why he was so different when he returned. He told them how Dumbledore was willing to turn Lily over to the Ministry for supporting the Dark Lord and his evil if she did not do as he said so she went along with it, hoping to save her child's life. He went on to say how Dumbledore knew she only followed me out of love and the respect of at least half of my ideas if not more, Dumbledore was a very sick man who wanted nothing more than to turn Tom's family against him or to at least break them. He told them of how the night he went to Godric's Hollow it was because Lily had told Severus that she needed to see him, and that once he was there James had let him in since he did not look like the Dark Lord but the man who loved his wife and was the father to his son. When he got there and went to talk to Lily, but he had felt Dumbledore's wards weakening and breaking. He told James and Lily what he felt and James told him to take his family and run, he would deal with Dumbledore.

Lily started to cry at this point and Tom started to comfort her while their son finished telling the Death Eaters what happened that fateful night. He went on to tell them how Dumbledore killed James after he opened the door knowing that it was what everyone thought the Dark Lord would do, and he had heard that James had told Tom to take Lily and run. Lily had run up the stairs into her room grabbing her journal that held the spells she used to keep Dustin from looking like his father and to look like James since Dumbledore had promised to kill the baby if he looked anything like Tom. Tom had run to the baby's room and was jus picking him up when Lily ran in and was given the baby to take and run as he could tell the Dumbledore was walking up the stairs which were not that far from Dustin's room. Lily had refused to run saying she wanted Tom with her when she ran with their son to safety, she didn't want to have to worry if he was hurt or if Dumbledore had killed him. Tom had taken her hand just as Dumbledore came into the room and he started in on Lily saying that she needed to take young Harry and come to him so that he could be rid of the Dark Lord. Lily had refused to move so he sent the killing curse at Tom, hoping that it would get her to realize she would die if she didn't do as he told her. Lily blocked the curse from hitting Tom and Dustin, letting it kill her and giving them both her love and an extra power against Dumbledore.

Tom took over once again, now that Lily was calmer and Dustin was being pulled into his lovers arms after having to talk about what had happened the night he lost everything. Tom told them of how after Lily had died at Dumbledore's hand he went to go for his wand to attack Dumbledore and something inside him broke making him want revenge. Unfortunately Dumbledore was faster and aimed the killing curse at Dustin, striking his forehead and bouncing off and hitting Tom. Separating the soul and body of the Dark Lord, and leaving a lightning bolt shaped scar on Dustin's head. With that happening Dumbledore was able to frame Sirius as the Secret Keeper and get Peter to become a rat and stay with the Weasley's making sure that Ron would become Harry/Dustin's friend. Sirius was sent to Azkaban with out a trial, Severus was depressed and harsh on the students, Remus was ousted as a werewolf, and Lucius was said to be a Death Eater but was able to get out of going to Azkaban so that he could raise his son. Harry/Dustin was sent off to live with magic hating muggles supposedly ensuring that he would see Dumbledore as a savior and grandfather figure.

After Tom was done telling the events of that horrible night where he lost everything and so had his son, he continued on with the meeting telling the Death Eaters that Lily and he were to be wed soon and it was possible to be a triple wedding depending on the other two couples. Those two couples being Dustin and Draco, and Lucius and Remus. If both agreed than it would be a triple bonding/wedding. The meeting continued then like any regular meeting would, with the Death Eaters giving reports and if Tom was not satisfied then they would just get 30 seconds to a minute under the cruciatus curse which was much less than what they would usually get for not being able to complete a mission or something not going as it should have. After about an hour more of listening to the Death Eaters give there reports he dismissed them and told them to go home and that if anyone thought that he was insane or was going to change his goal for the wizarding world than they could go and join Avery in the dungeons.

Once the Death Eaters were gone Tom turned to his son and his lover and nodded at them that they could leave. Dustin and Draco nodded to Tom and gave everyone a hug as they planned on going to bed since it had been a very long and draining day for Dustin and Draco wanted to make sure that he would be able to take good care of Dustin. That left Sev, Siri, Remus, and Lucius to talk with Tom and Lily about Tom's plans and what to do if Dumbledore should find out that Lily is back and she still remembers everything that he had done to her and her family. That was one thing that Tom and Lily couldn't wait for to happen, waiting for Dumbledore to find out that the one person he never wanted to return was back was just so much fun.

"We need to come up with a plan to surprise Dumbledore and the public that Lily is back and that she is where she was always supposed to be and is in a way lessening the severity of my return." Tom said to his family, or what was still here as he had sent his son away to bed.

"I think we should wait until the morning to come up with something. Tom you look like you are about to fall asleep and Lily needs to be informed of what all is going on." Severus said after seeing how tired everyone was but especially Tom.

"He is right sweetheart, let's get you to bed. You can tell me everything that the idiot Dumbledore has done to hurt you and my child then we can plan revenge and a way to scare him with me being back." Lily said as she slowly pulled her love up out of his chair and towards the door.

Once Lily had taken Tom out of the room the others all followed and everyone went to bed, so as to get a good night sleep before plotting revenge on Dumbledore. With that they would need to be well rested, especially since they would have to explain to Lily everything that had happened in the last fifteen years or so since she was taken from them. When Tom and Lily finally got to bed they both passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillows and their arms were around each other for the first time in almost 16 years. The same happened with all the other couples as soon as they had hit the bed. The next day was something some of them wanted to avoid or just wish it was over with already because they were tired of Dumbledore interfering in everything they did. Making Revenge plans would be very fun but tiring.


	9. Authors Note

This isnt an actual update and im really sorry bout that. I explained in my profile what has been going on and I am goin to here for those of you who don't read those. My computer recently crashed after messing up for a couple months and it was fixed but yet it still crashed. Add to that the fact that I have been bogged down with stuff for my classes and since I am an education major I also have to be in the schools for so many hours a semester and that takes up some of my writing time. Also we have had family problems such as my brother playing our parents against each other and my uncle almost dieing. Hopefully I will get another chapter wrote soon since I have to re-write those 3 that I had done and had sent a friend so that they could edit them and his computer also crashed. If you have any ideas please email them to me or review to this. Also please vote on the possible name of the baby…I might make it twins depending on the votes in reviews

Girl:

Jasmine

Ariel

Abby

Boy:

Peter

Jonathon

Jasper


End file.
